Hero In Me
by DisneyAnimuLover
Summary: Since the age of five all Leiko Kaen wanted to do is become a great superhero like her mom and dad. The only way to accomplish her dream is to graduate from the greatest superhero school, U.A High. Along the way she makes new friends and even falls for someone she never thought she could get along with, let alone love. This is how Leiko became one of the next big heroes.
1. Chapter 1

The Entrance Exam

A black car pulled up to the sidewalk and in front of the large entrance gate.

"Alright darling, this is where we leave you." A woman with long purple hair and red eyes smiled sadly as she faced her daughter from the passenger seat.

"Make us proud Ko, your mother and I know you can do it." A man with purplish black hair and purple eyes encouraged from the driver's seat.

Leiko smiled at her parents and nodded, "Thanks mom and dad. I promise I won't let you down!" She leant forward and kissed both her parents on the cheek and then opened the car door taking her first step out. She gently shut the door behind her and eyed the school in front of her in awe as her parents drove away.

'This is it...this is the day I prove that I'm worthy of going here.' She mentally reminded before taking a deep breath. She then started walking forward towards the building.

As she was walking she wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking because she was too busy admiring the building. She was snapped out of her gazing when she bumped into someone's shoulder as she past them.

"Hey! Watch it, you little bitch!" An aggressive male voice sneered.

Leiko planned on apologizing but instead she halted in place and turned around to face the male with a fiery glare. He had light ashy blonde hair that spikes in all directions like an explosion and red eyes that are filled with anger. While she did have to admit he was attractive looking, his personality was an absolute turn off.

So instead apologizing like she planned to, she instead did something she might possibly regret. "You're calling me a little bitch? I simply bumped into you on accident." She shrugged and smirked at him, "You're the one that's causing a scene here, so if anyone should be called a little bitch it should be you."

His eyes flared angrily and he grabbed the collar of her shirt pulling her close to his face as he yelled loudly, "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Leiko kept a calm look on her face but her tone was filled with malice, "The girl that is going to kick your ass if you don't let go of me in the next five seconds."

He scoffed and let go of her collar harshly with push, "As if a puny bitch like you can kick my ass."

"Oh really?" Leiko narrowed her purple colored eyes at him, "How about this? Since we can't exactly fight right now, let's duke it out in the exams. Whoever does the best wins."

"And what does the winner get?" He raised an eyebrow slightly interested.

"Bragging rights, loser doing the winner's homework for a month? I don't know!" Leiko huffed then stuck her hand out, "Are you willing to take the bet?" Without any hesitation he grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly with a cocky smirk, "You're on."

Leiko flinched lightly feeling heat on her hand that was gripping the dude's hand and could see a bit of smoke as well from their touch. She yanked her hand away and turned on her heel flipping her long purple locks in his face as she walked away.

Before she could get far she heard the male yell, "Hey I need the your name loser!"

"You'll find out when I win!" She yelled back and shot him a wink before entering the building.

She followed the large herd of people as she made her way to the room where the exam orientation was being held. When she went into the room her eyes widen at all the competition she had to get in to this school and gulped. She walked down the aisle steps and entered a row in the middle.

The minute she situated herself she felt someone tap her shoulder and looked up to see it was a really pretty brunette with a round face and cute pink cheeks. Her eyes were brown and full of light.

"Uh hi, is this seat taken?" She asked politely.

Leiko shook her head and smiled back, "Not at all. It's all yours."

The brunette let out a sigh of relief and took the open seat next to Leiko, "Thanks, hard to find a seat without sitting near someone thats look aggressive."

"Trust me I know." Leiko nodded trying to suppress her anger from her earlier encounter with that blonde jerk.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako!" She smiled sweetly offering her hand.

Leiko smiled and shook her hand wincing when she realized she did it with her slightly burnt hand, "Kaen Leiko, but you can call me by my first name."

Ochako's eyes widen as she realized why the last name sounded familiar, but before she could comment on it they were interrupted by a loud booming voice that came from the stage as all the lights shut off and spotlighted the man.

"What's up U.A candidates! Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ." Present Mic yelled as he spread his arms wide, "Come on and let me hear ya?!"

Silence...Leiko snickered into her hand as she listened to the silent response to Present Mic's enthusiastic welcome.

"Keeping it mellow, huh?" Present Mic shivered trying to appear unfazed by the silence, "That's fine, I'll just skip right to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is about to go down, okay? Are you ready?! Yeah!..." Silence again...

"Like your application said, today you rockin boys and girls will be contending ten minute mock battles in super hip urban cities!" Present Mic explained, "You can bring whatever you want with you. Now before I drop the mic, here you will enter your specified battle centers, sound good?...Okay?!"

Leiko looked down at her exam ticket and saw she's going to be in battle center B.

"Oh, looks like we're going to be in the same battle center." Ochako noticed as she eyed Leiko's card.

"Really?" Leiko then grinned and looked over at Ochako's exam ticket "Huh, so we do!" She frowned and mentally said, 'Wonder what center that asshole got, I hope it's the same one I have so I can kick his ass.'

"Okay! Okay! Let's check out your targets." Present Mic announced as the large screen behind him showed three silhouettes of enemies, "There are three type of faux villians in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better chose wisely. Your goal in this trail is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these foul villains like mid-sung guitar solo. But check it, make sure you're keeping things heroic, attacking other examinees is a U.A no no, ya dig?"

"Damn..." Leiko clicked her tongue in annoyance as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question?"

She turned her head and saw a tall male with dark hair and glasses standing up in his row with his arm in the air.

"Hit me!" Present Mic pointed at him making a spotlight appear.

"On the printout you've listed four types of villains, not three." The Glasses guy pointed out, "With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. materials it is shameful. We are exemplary students, we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do!"

"Yikes, someone is mad." Leiko said amusingly and watch the complaining male turned around and point to an adorable looking male with wild green black hair.

"Additionally you with the unkempt hair, you've been muttering this entire time. Stop that." The glasses male ordered as he narrowed his eyes, "If you can't bother to take this seriously, then leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

The adorable male covered his mouth with a face of guilt and embarrassment, "Sorry.."

"Poor guy..." Ochako smiled sympathetically, "He can't seem to catch a break today."

"You know him?" Leiko questioned curiously.

"No, I just met him today. I used my quirk to stop him from falling." Ochako explained and before Leiko could question what her quirk is, Present Mic's voice boomed through the building.

"Alright! Alright! Examinee number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request." And the screen behind him showed the fourth villain, "The fourth villain type is worth zero points! That guys just an obstacle we'll be throwing your way. There's one in every battle center, think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beat, but there's...kinda no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones at the top of the chart."

The glasses guy bowed, "Thank you very much, please continue." The spotlight on him then shut off as he sat back down.

"Oh I get it, so they're kinda like traps you have to get by in games." Leiko heard some boy in the row below her whisper.

"The whole thing is like a video game." The boy next to him whispered back.

"That's all I got for you today!" Present Mic concluded, "I'll sign off with you with a little present, a little sample of our school's motto! As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes. Mmhm, now that sounds like a tasty sound bite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!"

Silence...

"Good luck!" Present Mic yelled, "Hope you practiced hitting more than just the books!"

As people began to stand up and leave their rows, Leiko turned her head over at Ochako and gave her an excited smile.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked as the two stood up.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ochako smiled a little nervously.

"Lose the nerves, you'll be fine." Leiko reassured before walking out of her row and on her way out she met the eyes of that ashy blonde asshole. He glared at her mouthing that he'll kick her ass, her response was flicking him off.

12121212

Leiko eyed the large closed gate entrance in front of her as she heard her fellow examinees gasping and commenting in awe. She twirled a strand of her hair and focused on calming her fast beating heart.

'This is it, I can't screw this up.' She said in her head, 'This is my moment to shine and prove that I got what it takes to be a student here.' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly reopening her eyes again.

"Hey lose the nerves, you'll be fine."

She let out an amused smile and saw Ochako smiling at her teasingly. Leiko crossed her arms, "Using my own words against me, huh? Nice..."

"No! No! No! Of course not!"

The two girls turned their head towards the frantic voice and it was that boy with the unkept green black hair. He was talking to the glasses kid that called him out earlier.

"Hey look over there, that's the guy that was almost omitted."

"He practically wet himself in the lecture hall."

"Dude what a loser, but once less rival to worry about I guess."

Leiko frowned and stepped forward, "I wouldn't be so quick to write him off.

He may surprise you."

Before anyone could react, they all turned their heads upward as they heard Present Mic's voice yelling at them from a watch tower, "Right! Let's start! Get moving! There are no countdowns in battle! Run, run, run listeners! Wasting air time here!"

Leiko's eyes widen and heard the gate open behind her. Without any hesitation she quickly ran inside the battle center with her fellow competitors not far behind her. Her long purple hair grew longer as she ran and shot forward wrapping around a streetlamp yanking her upwards. She swung forward and another part of her hair shot forward wrapping around another streetlamp ahead yanking her towards that streetlamp as her hair unwraps from the previous one.

She kept this form of travel up making a sharp right down the street and spotted a three point robotic enemy. She grinned as she landed on her feet and reached into her pockets pulling out two pairs of bronze scissors.

"Blaze.." She muttered shutting her eyes tightly as she forced her energy into the scissors. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar purplish black flames of her father engulfing the blades of the scissors and charged towards the large 3 point robot.

"Take this!" She leaped off the ground and stabbed her flaming scissors into the robot and as she started to fall she dragged her scissors down its body till her feet touched the ground. She yanked her scissors out and watched the purple black flames consume the robot reducing it to ashes, "Extinguish." She muttered, slightly out of breath and the flames died down leaving nothing left of the robot.

"Three points down." She then spotted a one pointer and her purple hair shot forward wrapping around the robot lifting it up in the hair and slamming it down crushing it, "Make that four."

She then ran down the street and continued slashing and destroying any robot she can find with her quirk. She crept up to a two pointer from behind and lifted it up with her hair then slammed it down destroying it.

"And that's 55 points." Leiko panted with sweat running down her face. She looked away from the destroyed robot and looked to see that adorable boy from earlier. He was eyeing her in disbelief and awe.

"W-Woah..." His eyed them zeroed in on her no longer flaming bronze scissors, "Wait are those?"

"Similar to Lady Stylista? Yeah my mom had them made specifically for me and my quirk." Leiko explained with a proud smirk. Her smirk fell as the ground began to shake violently and turned around along with a lot of the examinees in the area as she saw a large cloud of dust coming their way. When the dust cloud settled her eyes widen and as she stared at the largest faux villain of the simulator, the zero pointer.

The giant villain slammed its fist into the ground causing a huge amount of wind and debris to fly towards them. Leiko put her hands up to cover her face as her long hair flew back behind her. The minute the wind halted, exam students were screaming as they fled from the scene as quickly as possible. She was going to flee as well and get more points, but spotted Ochako stuck under debris.

"Ochako!" Leiko cried out and ran towards her new friend. She saw that half of Ochako's lower body was caught under a bunch of debris. She slipped her hands underneath the large slab of concrete that was on top of Ochako and tried lifting it up.

"What are you doing? The test is still going on?" Ochako questioned not noticing the giant robot getting closer.

"I-I'm not leaving you behind, I have a strict no person gets left behind policy." Leiko grunt as the slab wouldn't budge. She bit her lip anxiously, she can't use her scissors the flames could hurt Ochako. She looked up at the robot fearfully, she was running out of time.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew her hair forward and she looked up to see that green haired kid from earlier zooming up into the sky with his fist clenched and arm pulled back. She and everyone else watched in awe and disbelief as he punched the large robot destroying it completely.

"Wow..." She gasped softly in awe. She then remembered Ochako and quickly tried using her hair to lift the slab up. Her purple locks wrapped around the slab and lifted it up quickly with a grunt, tossing it to the side as she let out a sigh of relief.

"JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Present Mic's voice echoed through the battle zone.

She heard screaming and looked up to see the green haired kid falling with what looked like broken limbs flopping against the air. She saw him pull his intact arm back ready to punch and looked to see Ochako laying on a large part of the destroy zero pointer robot. She tapped it and the large part began to levitate with her on it. As soon the as the green haired kid was close, Ochako slapped him across the face halting his fall and also making him float.

"A-And release." Ochako grunted as she put her hands together making the large part she was laying on and the boy fall to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Leiko questioned in concern eyeing the two.

Ochako covered her mouth before leaning over and barfing out a rainbow. Leiko winced sympathetically and looked to the other kid. He was crawling with one arm muttering something about at least getting one point.

"And that's it...TIME'S UUUPPP!" Present Mic yelled as a siren blared in the background.

She walked over to the green haired kid and squatted down in front of him, "Are you okay?" His eyes were wide with tears and snot rolling down his face before fainting in front of her. She frowned, "Taking that as a no." She stood up and looked at the other examinees around her, "Anyone a healer? He needs some medical attention."

"Very nice! Good work all around! You're heroes in my eyes, every last one of you."

Leiko turned around and spotted an old lady with her grey bun with a syringe in it. She was wearing a doctor's lab coat and walking towards them with a cane that also liked like a syringe.

"Here reward yourself. Have some candy." She said handing a person with gummy bears.

"Oh? Thanks." The person bowed his head as she past by.

"Yes yes, don't eat them all at once, okay?" She brushed him off as she made her way towards Leiko and the unconscious green haired teen.

"That mademoiselle, she's the heart of U.A." A blonde male with sparkly purple eyes winked.

"Oh my goodness..." The old lady eyed the male with a kind smile, "You were hurt this badly by your own quirk, sunny?"

Leiko stepped back rubbing the back of her neck as she looked down at the old lady, "That seems to be the case. Can you heal him?"

"Course I can sweetheart." She reassured then pucker her lips and kissed the boy on the head, "Give me some sugar."

Leiko's eyes widen and took an even larger step back, as she stared in bewilderment like everyone else.

"Um..what's she doing?"

"You're watching a school nurse in action." That Sparkly blonde answered, "The youthful heroine, Recover Girl. Her quirk is the super-activation of healing ability. She's the only reason why U.A can hold these reckless exam. Look she's saving him months of recovery time."

Leiko's watched in awe as a green glow encased the boys broken limbs returning them back into place healing him.

"Alright he'll be fine now." Recovery Girl reassured looking at the crowd,

"Anyone else injured?"

As people went up to get healed, Leiko looked over at the unconscious boy with curious eyes. 'He had a chance to run away, he had zero points, but he still risked everything to save Ochako.' She then smirked in amusement, 'Huh, he has more balls than anyone else here, he'll make a great hero if he gets into this school.'

~ONE WEEK LATER~

"Breath in..." Leiko muttered with her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, "And exhale..." She let the air out in four counts. She sat in the center of her room with the lights off and had her hair in a circle around her. "Breath in...and exhale..."

These breathing exercises helped her concentrate on channeling her flame quirk onto her hair. So far, she's barely even gotten a spark on her hair.

"Breath in...and oh screw it." She huffed in annoyance as her eyes snapped open. She watched the circle of hair retreat back to her head making her hair back into its normal mid back length.

She stared down at her carpeted floor with frustration. This was her quirk and she can't even manage to get it to work. You see when her quirk was first discovered at the age of four, she was at home having her mom brush her hair. Her mom noticed it kept growing longer and longer until it reached the floor and while her mother was ecstatic about her having take after her quirk, her father was a little upset to see she didn't get his quirk. It wasn't until she let out a hiccup that purplish black flames appeared across the floor length hair shocking the parents. And while she did almost set her room on fire because of her flames, she has never been able to summon them on her hair again since that day. The only way she's been able to summon her flames is by channeling them through her bronze scissors that were made of a material that could handle her flames.

 _Knock! Knock!_

She looked up from the floor and saw her door being opened by her mother as she stuck her head inside the room.

"Ko? Everything okay?" She asked frowning in concern, "You been locked in here a lot this past week."

Leiko gave a false smile, "Yeah, just training to keep my mind busy."

"Oh?" Her mother raised an eyebrow and walked into the girl's room taking a seat on her bed, "My mom instincts are telling you're worried about getting into U.A."

"Is it that obvious?" Leiko sighed smiling faintly.

Her mother nodded and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Leiko stood up and sat next to her mother, feeling her comforting fingers through her hair.

"You know I was nervous about getting into U.A as well when I first applied." Her mother started, "I wasn't much of a fighter back then, so I mainly got in through rescue points alone during the battle city portion." She then looked down at her daughter, "If a mess like me could make it in, then I know a strong determined girl like you can make it in."

Leiko looked at her mom with a smile, "Thanks mom." _Knock! Knock!_

A tickmark appeared on her mother's head as she glared angrily at the door,

"I'M HAVING A MOTHER DAUGHTER MOMENT RIGHT NOW! THIS

BETTER BE IMPORTANT RYUJI!"

The door opened and Leiko's father, Ryuji eyed his wife in distaste, "Honestly

Kana , can you not yell so late?" He sighed and smiled tiredly at his daughter, "I came here to deliver something important." He extended his hand outward showing a sealed envelope.

Leiko's eyes widen and she quickly stood up and walked over to her father, "Is that?"

"Yes, apparently your grandpa tried hiding it from me, when he got the mail today." Ryuji explained watching his daughter's eyes light up with excitement as she grabbed the envelope.

She eyed the seal and noticed it felt a little heavy, but that didn't matter. Looking up at her parents she gave them a nervous grin, "This is it...uh can I be..."

"Alone?" Kana finished with an understanding smile, "You got it Ko." She then began pushing her husband out of the room with a grin, "We'll be in the living room with your grandpa waiting for the results."

Ryuji looked like he was going to protest once he was in the hallway, but before Leiko could hear anything her mother shut the door behind her. She heard muffled arguing, a slap followed by a male groan, then footsteps fading away.

She walked over to her desk and sat down on the chair eyeing the envelope in her hands, "Time for the moment of truth." She opened the envelope and found a metal disc inside. She laid it on her desk and gasped seeing a hologram projection of All Might rise out from it.

"Good evening Leiko Kaen! It is I, All Might! On behalf of U.A High I am pleased to announce that you passed the written test. In the practical exam you earned a score of 55 villain points and you were awarded a score of 21 rescue points. In total you scored 76 points ranking second overall in the practical."

"No way..." She gasped happily.

"Congratulations Leiko Kaen, you've been accepted into U.A High! We look forward to seeing you there, PLUS ULTRA!" All Might congratulated before the projection turned off leaving Leiko in a state of shock.

She let out an astonished laugh and bolted out of her room. Her footsteps could be heard as she raced down the hall and slid down the stair railing as she turned left into the living seeing her mother and father holding hands on the sofa, while her grandpa was snoring away in his wheelchair next to the fireplace.

Ryuji looked up from his intertwined hands and meet his daughter's gaze,

"What happened?"

Leiko gave her parents a bright smile and simply said, "I'm in."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to U.A High

"So how do I look?" Leiko asked her family the minute she came down the stairs.

Today's her first day at U.A High and they are required to wear uniforms. The girls uniform consisted of a white collared shirt with a red necktie, on top of that they wore a grey jacket and dark green formal skirt. Leiko is wearing all this but added a pair of black leggings to go with the school's brown shoes. Her purple straight mid back length hair was brushed and left down.

"You look beautiful Ko." Ryuji smiled softly from his spot on the sofa as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

"Oh, seeing you in that reminds me of our U.A days." Kana recalled with a fond smile as she hugged her daughter tightly, "You're going to do great things there Ko, I have no doubt you'll be the best hero in your class." "Or villain!" An elderly male voice interjected.

The whole family turned their head over to an elderly man with dark grey hair and purple eyes. They all gave him an unamused look as he rolled over to them on his wheelchair.

"We talked about this dad, Leiko is not going to be a villain." Ryuji exasperated.

"Yes, well that's not your choice in the end to make is it?" Leiko's grandpa smirked.

"Kaijo..." Kana frowned disapprovingly, but before she could say more her phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?...What?!" She gasped and meet her husband's gaze with a knowing look, "We'll be there now." She hung up and said, "Suit up honey, we got villain activity not too far from here."

Ryuji nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to grab their hero costumes.

Kana smiled sadly at her daughter as she put her hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ko, I wish we could've dropped you off, but..."

"I know mom, duty calls." Leiko smiled understandingly. She heard loud footsteps and saw her father running down the stairs with two suitcases in hand.

"Alright Kana let's go." Ryuji said and as he passed his daughter he stopped in place and kissed her forehead, "Good luck on the first day Ko." "We love you!" Ryuji and Kana yelled out as they went out the door.

Leiko ran to the open door and yelled, "Love you both too, stay safe!" She then shut the front door and resting her back against it and let out a sigh. She walked over to the sofa and grabbed the tv remote and pointed it to the flat screen tv that is hoisted on the wall across from the sofa. Flipping through channel after channel until she finally reached the news channel where it showed a blonde female reporter standing in front of an active bank robbery scene.

 _"I'm reporting live in front of the bank on Shouji street where a villain who seems to have a duplication quirk is robbing the bank."_

"Ah bank robberies, those heists were always a favorite of mine to commit." Kaijo shook his head fondly.

"Did you get away with it?" Leiko questioned curiously glancing at her grandpa.

"Every time." He answered proudly.

Leiko chuckled and turned her attention back to the T.V as she heard an explosion followed by multiple screams. She spotted a man with wild orange hair and black eyes wearing a black jumpsuit laughing loudly as he held a large bag of money with multiple copies of him running past him also carrying bags filled with money towards a white van.

Her eyes suddenly widen with excitement when a wall of purplish black flames appeared around the van. The orange haired villain halted his laughter and looked at the van in confusion.

" _Wait could it be..._ " The Female reported gasped.

 _Thick strands of purple hair suddenly shot out off screen wrapping around the money bags that the copies held and were yanked from their grasps before the copies erupted into purplish black flames_ .

" _It is!_ " The female reported shouted with glee, " _The Stylish Heroine: Lady Stylista and The Forever Flame Hero: Eternal Blaze_ .

 _The camera left the female reporter and zoomed in on a woman with long purple hair wearing a black mid-thigh shorts with a long sleeve dark grey crop top and heeled purple boots. She wore a confident red lipped smirk on her face which made her red orbs shine from behind the white mask that rested across the top of her face. The camera then shifted right to show a muscular male wearing a black mask with his purple black hair now spiked. He wore a black suit with dark purple accents that went with his dark purple boots._

 _Eternal Flame shot his hand out and a blast of purplish black flames shot out landing behind of the orange haired robber, who was shaking violently as the large wall of flames rose up behind of him. Lady Stylista's long strands of hair then wrapped tightly around the real villain and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break free. She pulled the him over and quickly pulled out a pair of golden bronze scissors holding it against the males neck as Eternal Flame sliced his arm across the air making all the flames extinguish immediately._

" _Wow that robber stood no match against the married duo that is Lady Stylista and Eternal Flame._ " The female reporter grinned as the camera turned back to her.

Leiko wore a proud smile on her face seeing her parents on screen waving at bystanders that were cheering their name and turned off the T.V.

Kaijo clicked his tongue in annoyance, "That was pathetic, villains these days are so weak constantly being caught by heroes." He then eyed his granddaughter, "That's why you should become a villain and show those prideful heroes what a real villain can do."

"Yeah no." Leiko answered grabbing her brown backpack slinging it onto one shoulder, "I'm going to the greatest hero school in Japan to become a hero, just like mom and dad." She said before muttering under her breath, "Just as soon as I get a handle on my stupid quirk."

He scoffed, "Pesky heroes are nothing, but trouble." Are you doing all this because that's expected of you?" Kaijo raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"No, it's because I want to." Leiko replied and walked over kissing his cheek, "Just like how you wanted to become a villain and did." She then walked over to the front door and opened it. Sending a quick smile at her grandpa, she shouted, "Bye grandpa!"

"Bye Ko, kick some ass for me!" He yelled joyfully.

She smiled and stepped out closing the door behind her, locking it well. She checked her phone and turned pale seeing the time, "Ah! I'm going to be so late today!" She looked up from her phone and spotted a motorcycle parked that was rumbling with life. She bit her lip and could already mentally her hear grandpa egging her on to take it. Before she took a step towards it, she stopped herself and turned her head away, "I'm better than this, if I run I can make it." She took two steps forward then bit her lip glancing back at the bike.

* * *

Students leaped left and right as a motorcycle zoomed down the long hallways.

"Sorry!" Leiko yelled over shoulder as she tried slowing the vehicle down, but she had no idea how. She spotted a sign above a classroom that said Class 1-A a few feet away and without hesitation she leaped off the bike. Her body rolled as she landed roughly on the ground and looked up to see the motorcycle still zooming down the hallway. She flinched hearing the faint sounds of students screaming still and flinched again hearing a loud crash.

"Whoops..." She muttered and stood up brushing the dirt of her skirt and eyed the very tall door that belonged to the Class 1-A, "That's a very tall door..." She took a deep breath and opened the door taking her first step inside.

'Well this is colorful crowd.' She observed letting her eyes sweep over her classmates that have already gathered. Her eyes then suddenly met a familiar pair of crimson eyes.

"You!" The two sneered, "You're in this class?!"

The ash blonde clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Go fucking figure, I have to deal with a bitch like you in my class." He glared at her, "Do yourself a favor and stay out of my fucking way."

"Right back at ya." She scoffed then remembered their deal. She smirked smugly as she walked over to him not noticing the entire class was watching them, "Hey hope you didn't forget our bet? Loser has to do the winner's homework for a month? The bragging rights? Ring a bell?"

He looked confused for a second before smirking smugly, "Course I remember, just don't start crying when you lose."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing." Leiko shot back as she crossed her arms across her chest, "I'll save you the breath and tell you that I'm already the winner, because I scored overall second with a 76 in the entrance exam." Her prideful smirk faded hearing him laugh loudly and glared, "And what's so funny?"

"Looks like I won, bitch. I scored first overall with 77 points." He smirked smugly, "You scored below me, not surprising though. There's no way whatever your stupid quirk is can defeat mine."

"W-Wha?" Leiko stuttered with wide eyes as her arms dropped to her side.

He leaned back into his chair and propped his legs on his desk, "The name's Bakugou Katsuki, remember that as you do my homework, maid."

"Maid?!" She shrieked angrily as her hair began to rise in the air, but before she could strangle him with it, that male from the entrance exam with glasses walked up to them glaring at Katsuki.

"Take your feet off of that desk, right now!" Glasses ordered.

"Huh?!" Katsuki smirked raising his eyebrow at him as he took his attention off Leiko.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" Glasses lectured.

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" Katsuki mocked.

Leiko's eyes widen and stared at him in disbelief, 'Is this guy just an asshole to everyone he meets?!'

Glasses put a hand on his chest as he tried to gather his thoughts, "Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the Soumei Private Academy."

"Soumei, huh?! So that must mean you think you're better than me?" Katsuki said and leaned forward towards Tenya, "I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one."

Tenya gasped in shock, "You would threaten me? You're own classmate?"

"Oh, that's not surprising." Leiko interjected glaring at Katsuki, "This asshole here gets pissy at any little thing."

"I DO NOT!"

"See?" Leiko smirked over at Tenya.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" Tenya questioned looking back at Katsuki who simply tch.

Suddenly the two male's attention were directed at the doorway and Leiko looked over to see it was that guy who took down that zero pointer in the battle center.

"It's him." Tenya announced and everyone's eyes fell onto the green and black haired kid.

"U-Uh Hi!" He greeted nervously not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Good morning!" Tenya greeted as he made his way over to him, "My name is Tenya Iida and I..."

"Y-Yeah I know!" The green haired male interrupted with a nervous smile, "I-I Izuku Midoriya, it's super nice to meet you."

'Izuku..huh?' Leiko thought staring at the newcomer with amused orbs,

'Guess he did pass, somehow.'

"Midoriya...You realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya questioned before continuing, "You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you. I admit, as a student you're far superior to me."

Leiko snickered and smiled brightly as she spotted behind Izuku, a smiling Ochako.

"Hey I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!" Ochako greeted cheerfully not noticing Izuku's glowing red face.

"Oh, hey, hi!" He greeted not meeting her eyes, "Gosh, so um, I should probably be thanking you for going in and talking to Present Mic." "Huh? How did you know that?" Ochako questioned curiously.

Leiko snickered seeing Izuku struggle to answer and decided to walk over the trio. She tapped Izuku on the shoulder, making him yelp and turn around with his face still bright red.

"Y-You're that girl with the bronze scissors!" He gasped not meeting her purple eyes.

"Kaen Leiko, glad to see you made it here Izuku. You can just call me by my first name though." Leiko introduced as she offered him her hand. Noticing his shaky hesitation, she grabbed his hand and shook it herself before retracting her hand back to her side.

"N-Nice to m-meet you!" He stuttered as he stared between her and

Ochako, not believing that he actually has two cute girls talking to him.

"What do you think we're doing today aside from orientation?" Ochako questioned enthusiastically as Izuku hid his red blushing face behind his arms, "I wonder what our teachers are like?! I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"If you're just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." A tired male voice interjected.

Leiko looked past Ochako and her eyes widen seeing a man with black hair and tired eyes cocooned in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Welcome to U.A's Hero Course." The man welcomed before pulling his zipper down to suck on a squeezable pouch.

'What is that thing?' Tenya, Izuku, and Ochako questioned in horror, but what shocked them was Leiko's response to this.

"What the fuck is that..." She questioned with wide eyes taking a step back.

The man stood up and unzipped his sleeping bag, stepping out it revealing a black outfit and grey scarf around his neck, "It took eight seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

Leiko frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, she can already tell this class was either going to be rollercoaster of experiences or a dive into multiple levels of hell.

"Hello I'm Shoto Aizawa, you're teacher." He introduced himself which shocked a majority of the class, "Right let's get to it." He pulled out the school's gym uniform and tossed it onto Leiko's head, "Put these on and head outside."

Hearing his footsteps walk away, Leiko ripped the uniform off her head and looked over at her new friends, "Well doesn't he seem ecstatic to teach us."

"Maybe he'll be more into it once the lesson starts?" Ochako shrugged with a hopeful smile.

"Doubt it, but whatever." Leiko grabbed Ochako's hand, "Let's go get changed before he times us on how late we are as well. We can only hope this guy doesn't make us do anything insane before orientation."

* * *

"What?! A Quirk Assessment Test?!" The entire class repeated in shock as they all stood outside on the training field.

"But orientation, we're going to miss it." Ochako pointed out.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste times on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa lectured, "Here in U.A, we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run the class however I see fit."

'Great so he's a teacher that will take complete advantage of that.' Leiko bit her lip feeling slightly nervous, 'One screw up and he could easily kick us out.'

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives," Aizawa continued and showed the class his phone, "But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country still tries to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational, one day the Ministry of Education will learn." He then looked over at Katsuki, "Bakugou, you managed to get the most points in the entrance exam."

All eyes then fell on Katsuki, and Leiko glared daggers over at the ashy blonde jerk. She huffed angrily crossing her arms across her chest.

"What was your farthest distance through with a softball when you were in junior high?" Aizawa questioned him.

"67 meters, I think." Katsuki answered.

"Right. Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa instructed tossing him the ball and stepping to the side as Katsuki stepped into the drawn circle, "Anything goes just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time."

Katsuki stretched his arms, "All right man, you asked for it." He dug his foot into the ground and threw the ball with a loud explosion, "DIEEE!"

"Oh wow..." Leiko heard Izuku mutter softly and scoffed under her breath. She refuses to be impressed by his quirk, even it was super flashy and impressive.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said as he face the class, "It's the most rational way to figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He then showed Katsuki's distance of 705.5 meters.

"Woah 705.5 meters are you kidding me?" A male with electric blonde hair with a black streak exclaimed.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" A pink skinned alien looking girl clapped her hands.

"This is what I'm talking about, using our quirks as much as we want!" A plain looking guy with straight black hair added.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa repeated in a low tone, "You have three years here to become hero. Do you think it's all going to be games and playtime?" He smirked darkly at them, "Idiots...Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately."

Everyone in the class gasped in disbelief. Leiko bit her lip and began to twirl a strand of her hair, trying to calm her nerves.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs." Aizawa reminded and pushed hair up and out of his face with a creepy smile, "Understand? If that's a problem, you can head home right now."

It was silent for a few moments before Ochako spoke up, "You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair."

"And you think natural disasters are?" Aizawa countered, "Or power hungry villains, hmmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, you're going to have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years U.A will throw one horrible hardship after another. So go beyond, plus ultra style. Show me it's not mistake that you're here."

Leiko felt a burst of confidence run through her and felt a confident grin appear on her face. She glanced at her classmates and noticed the sudden determination as well.

"Now then, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin." Aizawa declared.

~Test 1: 50-meter dash~

Leiko sat in a split and made sure she was stretching well as she watched her classmates race against one another. First up, was Tenya and a frog like looking girl.

"Runners on your mark!" The tracking robot yelled, "Ready?!" A gunshot fired and the two took off running. It wasn't any surprise to see that Tenya was the first to cross considering his quirk is built for speed.

"Kaen, Kirishima, you're up." Aizawa called out.

Leiko stood up and walked over to the starting line. To her right, she saw a male with red spikey hair with matching red eyes standing with his hands on his hips.

He noticed her staring and gave her a kind smile as he offered his hand to her, "Let's do our best, yeah?"

Leiko looked at his hand and smile back shaking it slowly, "Yeah."

"Runners on your mark!" The robot yelled and the two runners got in position. "Ready?!"

The minute the gunshot rang in the air, the two took off. Leiko felt the wind blowing through her hair as she ran as quick as her legs could allow and noticed she slightly ahead of Kirishima. When she reached the end, she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath as she heard the robot yelling her time of 6.25 seconds.

"6.28 seconds!" The robot yelled again and Leiko looked to see Kirishima grinning brightly as he walked over to her out of breath form.

"Thanks for giving me a manly race back there." He patted her back and Leiko gave him a confused smile as she straightened up.

"You're welcome...I guess."

~Test 2: Grip Strength~

Eyeing the grip machine in her hand, she extended the length of her hair and had it wrap around the handle. With as much force as she could muster, her hair gripped the machine tightly and waited for the results.

 _Beep! Beep!_

She looked down at the machine and wore a proud smile. She got herself a score 83.02 kg.

~Test 3: Standing Long Jump~

She bit her lip as stared at the long sandpit they had to cross and tried to think how her quirk could give her a good amount of distance.

'Let's see...the length of this sandpit looks to be about 20 yards long.

Maybe I can try extending my hair to get me across.'

With a plan in mind, she grinned and did a handstand. Ignoring the confused look on some of her classmates, she had the tips of her hair dig into the ground, wrapping around some sturdy roots, before pushing her hands off the ground. While still in the air her hair started to extend rapidly shooting her upwards. She angled her direction and her view of grass changed to sand as her body was flying past the sand pit. She kept going until she felt a sharp yank from her hair which halted her body's movement.

"Oof!" She winced as her body dropped to the ground. Using her hands she felt sand and let out a small groan seeing she only made it about 17 yards, close but not all the way.

"Heh and that's why you're only second in life, maid." Katsuki sneered at her cockily as he stood at the end after he went completely across.

"Bastard..." She growled lowly as she retracted her hair from the starting line.

~Test 4: Repeated side steps~

Leiko watched as a kid use some purple balls that came from his head to bounce off of, letting him repeatedly step side to side.

"Yeah, no." She huffed crossing her arms.

~Test 5: Ball Throw~

"Kaen, you're up." Aizawa called out and Leiko stepped forward with a smirk. She grabbed the ball from his hand and went into the designated throwing circle.

Her hair extended a good length and wrapped around the ball. The purple locks then rolled like an arm getting ready to throw and shot forward letting the ball go as it threw it.

Aizawa's phone beeped and he showed her a score of 705.1.

She cursed mentally in her head before walking back to the side where her classmates stood. Her hair retracted back to it's normal length and she pulled out a brush from her pocket; she pushed her hair over her shoulder and began to brush the multiple tangles out.

"Uraraka, you're up." Aizawa called next.

"Yes sir!" Ochako nodded and stepped forward taking the ball from his hand and stepping into the circle. A pink glow emanated from her fingers that were touching the ball and with a swing of her arm, sent the ball flying...and flying...and flying.

Aizawa's phone beeped and he showed the score and entire class gasped.

"INFINITY!"

"That's insane! How is that possible?!" The electric blonde hair questioned.

When Ochako walked back over, Leiko gave her a high five, "Nice one,

Ochako! You got the best score here, can't say I'm not jealous."

Ochako laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Midoriya." Aizawa called and the Leiko looked over at the nervous wreck of a teen as he walked on shaky legs over to the circle with the softball in hand.

"The poor kid's a nervous wreck." Leiko frowned feeling slightly worried for Izuku.

Tenya nodded, "If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, then he's the one going home."

"Huh?!" Katsuki looked over at Tenya, "Of course, he is! He's a quirkless, loser!"

"Quirkless? What the hell are ya talking about?" Leiko looked at him confused.

"Of course, he has a quirk!" Tenya added, "Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Huh?!"

"It was amazing to see in person!" Leiko gushed and smirked internally at Katsuki's sour face.

"Like hell it was." He scoffed.

Izuku pulled his arm back and threw the ball, but to everyone's surprise, even his own, it didn't make it very fall. Actually, it only made it 46 meters.

"Wha? I-I was trying to use it just now." Izuku said as he stared at his hand in shock.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa revealed as his black hair floated upwards with his eyes glowing red and his scarf also floating around him, "The judges at the exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this school."

"Wait you did what to my-" Midoriya suddenly gasped in realization, "Those goggles! I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers, the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"Eraser? Who's that?"

"Oh, I heard of him!"

"I think he works on the downlow."

Leiko watched Aizawa pull Izuku close to him with his scarf and the two had a serious conversation judging by their faces alone. She continued to brush her hair, wincing when she would hit a knot, and continued brushing until she saw that Aizawa had let go of Izuku and his hair stopped floating.

"I returned your impractical quirk, hurry and take your final throw." Aizawa said as he walked off to the side.

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice." Tenya said curiously.

"Probably threatened him."

"Probably told him to pack his bags." Katsuki and Leiko said in unison before glaring at each other.

Izuku pulled his arm back and with a loud yell, "SSSMMAASSSHHH!" He sent the ball flying a long distance with a powerful throw.

"Wow..." Leiko gasped dropping her brush then noticed the painful purple bruising around his finger that was most definitely broken.

"Mr. Aizawa...you see? I'm still standing." Izuku clenched his fist that had the broken finger as he wore a proud smile on his face.

"This kid..." Aizawa said with a wide grin.

"He threw it over 700 meters!"

"Nice! He's finally showing us his true power!" Ochako cheered throwing her arms in the air.

"His finger appears to be broken though." Tenya pointed out, "It's just like in the exam, his quirk is very odd."

"It may be odd, but it's a powerful one." Leiko hummed and wore an amused grin, "Who would've thought someone so adorable could have that much power."

"It wasn't a very pretty through." French blondie commented.

Leiko looked over at Katsuki and snickered seeing his jaw dropped and eyes wide. She leaned close to him and in teasing tone said, "Quirkless loser, you say? That doesn't seem to be the case, huh? You must feel pretty stupid right now am I right, Kat-su-ki?"

The smell of smoke entered her nose and loud pops began to sound off. Looking down she saw it was coming from Katsuki, he was creating small explosions from his hands. He suddenly ran forward towards Izuku, "HEY!

DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU'RE

DEAD!"

Izuku let out a terrified scream, but to his relief Katsuki was halted by Aizawa's scarf wrapping around him and securing him in place.

"What? W-Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?" Katsuki questioned as he glared over at his teacher with stiff movements.

"Cause it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and special metal alloy." Aizawa explained, "Stand down. It be wise to avoid making me use quirk so much, it gives me serious dry eye."

"Too bad! That's powers amazing!" A majority of the class voiced.

He release his hold on Katsuki as he stopped using his quirk, "You're wasting my time, whoever's next step up." He waved his hand dismissively before walking off to the side.

Izuku walked away quickly and began chatting with Ochako. Leiko blocked their voices as she noticed Katsuki's body trembling and then felt a cold shiver travel down her spine seeing the pure hate in his eyes as he glared at Izuku. She knows it's none of her business, but she was determined to find out about his deep hatred.

The rest of the assessment test went by quickly. Leiko had partnered up with Eijiro during the sit up portion of the test and it was safe to say she gained another friend that day. They also teamed up again during the seated toe reach, cheering each on to push as far as they could reach. The last thing was a long distance run, where she came in 6th.

"Alright, time to give you your results." Aizawa announced once everyone gathered around him, "I've ranked you all from best to worst. You probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worthing going through each individual score."

A hologram projected from Aizawa's phone showing where the entire class placed. Leiko's eyes skimmed the list searching for her name and let out a small sigh of relief when she saw she placed fifth. Her heart dropped slightly seeing that Izuku came in dead last and looked over at him with sad frown. He had his head down holding his clenched injured fist.

"And I was lying, no one's going home." Aizawa suddenly said as the hologram went away. He wore a wide smile on his face, "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all on the test."

"WHHHAAAA?!" Some classmates yelled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Leiko yelled angrily as she pulled at the end of her hair.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out." Momo interjected,

"Sorry, I guess I should've said something."

Leiko gave her a sarcastic smile, "That would've been very helpful thing to know before we started this stupid test."

"That was pretty nerve wrecking, huh?" The plain looking black haired guy grinned at Eijiro.

"Nah! I'm always down for a challenge." Ejiro grinned.

"That's it, we're done for today. Pick up a syllabus from the classroom and read it over before tomorrow morning." Aizawa instructed as he walked away, but he suddenly stopped in front of Midoriya, "Midoriya, take this and have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure, you're prepared."

After handing Midoriya the nurse's slip, he left the students to their own business. Leiko took this opportunity to see what she can gather about Katsuki's hate towards Izuku. She noticed the ashy blonde walking towards the building and quickly ran towards him.

A strand of her hair extended and tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped and turned to see who it was, but was slightly confused when he didn't see anyone. He turned back around and was shocked to see Leiko in front of him with a mischievous smirk.

"Hello Katsu, pretty disappointing Midoriya wasn't expelled, huh? That must've really angered ya." She taunted.

"Huh?!" He clicked his tongue and bumped her shoulder harshly as he past her, "Shut it, maid. I don't have the time to deal with an extra like you."

With that same smirk, she narrowed her eyes and continued following behind him putting her arms behind her back, "Is that so? Well this extra begs to differ, you have time because our next class doesn't start for another five minutes."

"An extra who's a smartass, great..." He rolled his eyes and shot her a glare over his shoulder, "Just what the fuck do you want?"

"I want to know what's your deal with Midoriya." She dropped the mischievous look and wore a blank look on her face, "You called him Deku...you must really dislike to give him such a horrid nickname."

"That's none of your fucking business! Now fuck off!" Katsuki yelled before storming off.

Instead of chasing after him, Leiko yelled, "WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" She huffed and stomped away.

* * *

The final bell rang and Leiko began to pack her stuff. She looked up from her backpack when she heard a loud slam on her desk. She looked up and saw Katsuki scowling at her with his hand ontop of some papers on her desk.

"Here's my homework, you better not fuck me over maid." He scowled and before she could yell, he stomped out of the classroom.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" She groaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Agree to what Leiko?" Ochako asked.

Her eyes snapped open and she forced a smile on her face, "Ah don't worry about it, Ochako." She stood up and grabbed her bag sliding it up onto her shoulder, "Let's just start making our way home."

"Alright..." Ochako said hesitant to drop her concern, but she knew she wouldn't get any answer from Leiko anytime soon.

The two girls made their way through the halls and walked out the school building. The two were laughing and enjoying their conversation, until they noticed Tenya and Izuku walking up ahead.

"HEEEYYY! WAIT UP YOU TWO!" Ochako yelled running towards them.

"O-Oi, wait up!" Leiko huffed and chased after her.

"Oh you're the infinity girl." Tenya recognized once Ochako and Leiko caught up to them, "Hello Kaen." He nodded at the purple haired girl. She simply smiled and wave a small wave.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka." She introduced herself, "Let's see, you're Tenya

Iida." She then looked at Izuku, "And your name is Deku, right? Midoriya?" "Deku?!" Izuku repeated as Leiko snickered in amusement.

"Uhhh, yeah! Isn't that what Bakugou called you?" Ochako recalled, "In the fitness test he said.."

"Oh I got this!" Leiko interjected before clearing her throat and wore an ugly scowl, "DEKU YOU BASTARD!" She imitated his voice and was pretty proud of how close it was to sounding like him.

"Wow that's impressive." Ochako smiled before smiling at Izuku, "That's what he said, right?"

"Well...my name is actually Izuku." Izuku explained with a small embarrassed smile, "Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun on me."

"That's unsportsmanlike."Tenya frowned then looked at Leiko who was holding back her laughter, "Being made fun of isn't funny, Kaen!"

Leiko let her laughs out and held her stomach, "Kacchan?! You really called him that?! Oh, I am so using that, next time I want to piss him off!"

"Wahhh?!" Izuku freaked staring at Leiko like she's insane, "He'll explode you!"

"If he gets the chance." She winked slyly.

Ochako rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. You know what? I like Deku! It would make a great hero name and I think it sounds kinda cute."

"DEKU IT IS!" Izuku exclaimed with a red face.

"Just like that?" Tenya's jaw dropped, "Weren't you just saying it was an insult?!"

Izuku covered his blushing face with his hands as he turned his back to the girls, "Paradox has shift. My whole world is upside down!"

"Wait what?" Ochako blinked with a small question mark above her head.

Leiko smirked knowingly and hooked her arm with Ochako's, "Let's just say, something special is beginning to bloom between you and Izuku."

The four teens then began their journey home. Leiko laughed and smiled brightly as she listened to her new friends share stories and even shared some herself. For her first day at U.A she would say it was pretty amazing and can't wait to see what else this school with throw at her.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Costumes and Team Battles Part 1 

"Here is all your homework from yesterday." Leiko grumbled as she slid the small stack of papers on Katsuki's desk.

The ashy blonde clicked his tongue as he looked through it, "This better be done right, maid."

"Keep calling me maid and I'll make sure to make you look dumber than you look." Leiko glared before sitting at her assigned seat that was unfortunately next to him.

She slumped in her seat as she waited for her english class to begin. She jolted up as the door slid open with a slam and in walked Present Mic holding an english grammar book.

"GOOOOD MORRNNING STUDENTS!" Present Mic greeted loudly, "LET'S GET THIS CLASS STARTED!"

He turned his back to the class and began to write a couple sentences on the chalkboard. When he finished he turned around and with a way more calmer tone asked, "Now which of these four sentences contains a mistake."

'This is so boring…' Leiko mentally groaned as she twirled a strand of her purple hair.

"HEY EVERYBODY, LOOK ALIVE!" Present Mic yelled energetically, "GRAMMAR RULES!"

Leiko groaned and rested her forehead against the cool desk.

~Lunch~

Leiko hummed in delight as she took a bite of the meal that was prepared by the pro hero Lunch Rush.

"White Rice is the perfect comfort food, isn't it?" Lunch Rush asked giving them a thumbs up.

Ochako and Leiko nodded with their mouths full, as Izuku held back his fanboying nature.

"This is super good!" Ochako praised.

"Way better than the food I had in middle school." Leiko added and watched as the pro hero walked away. "Thank goodness, I never paid a dime for it."

"Oh was it free lunch?" Tenya questioned.

"Something like that.." Leiko grinned slyly as she took another bite of her rice.

~Hero Basic Training Class~

Leiko twirled her hair with an eager grin as she waited for class to start. Hero Basic Training, the class she's been waiting to attend all day.

"I AAAMMM HERREE!"

Everyone's heads perked up at the familiar catch phrase.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" All Might announced as he slammed the door open. He marched in wearing his silver age costume and man did Leiko feel a little starstruck at the sight.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!"

"So, he is a teacher! This year is really going to be awesome!"

"Hey look is he wearing his silver age costume?"

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro!"

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High, think of it as Hero 101." All Might welcomed with a wide smile, "Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it! Today's lesson...will pull no punches!" He showed the class a small card that had the word Battle.

"Fighting training!" Katsuki grinned murderously.

"Real combat?" Izuku questioned in disbelief.

"But one of the keys of being a hero issss….looking good!" All Might pointed at the wall to the right side of the class where numbered storage boxes appeared, "These were designed by you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started."

A wave of gasps and excited chattering broke out at the sight of their concealed costumes.

"Get yourselves suited up and meet me at training ground Beta!" All Might instructed.

"YES SIR!"

Leiko grinned and stood up from her seat. Using a hair tendril, she found her number and pushed the drawer in, making it slide forward. The tendril wrapped around the steel briefcase and brought it over to her.

Not even sparing a glance at it, she pushed past her eager classmates and left the classroom, to change into her hero costume.

* * *

"They say the clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the group!" All Might announced as Class 1A began to step out from a dark tunnel, "Take this to heart, from now on, you are all...Heroes in Training!" He looked at all his students and continued, "This is getting me all ramped up! You look so cool! Now shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"

Leiko heard footsteps running towards them and turned her head to see Izuku wearing a green full body jumpsuit and a mask that had long ears sticking upward with a respirator that had a smile on it, the more she looked it at, the more she couldn't help but think it looks like All Might's hair and smile.

"Nice to see you joined the party, Izuku." She greeted putting a hand to her hip. Her hero costume was simple: she wore a white tank that was tucked into her high waisted purple shorts with a black belt and silver chains hanging from the side. She wore thigh high dark leggings with small black boots and to finish it all off, she wore a dark sleeved cloak and a black choker.

Ochako gasped and greeted the green suited boy as well, "Hey Deku!"

"Uraraka! Leiko!" Izuku yelped and blushed at the sight of the two girls greeting him.

"Love your costume! Not too flashy, ya know?" She complimented before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "I should've been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit skin tight, not really my style."

Leiko eyed the pink and black skin tight suit and shook her head in amusement, "Oh please, you look gorgeous! Besides if your quirk doesn't catch villains off guard then maybe your looks will." She gave a teasing wink as she hip bumped the brunette who giggled and hip bumped back.

"I love this school." A kid with purple grapes on his head said with a thumbs up.

Leiko frowned and without even glancing at him, slapped his face her with her hair, "Walk away pervert."

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!" All Might announced.

A suit of armor shot his hand up,"Sir!" Tenya's voice came from the the armored helmet, "This is the fake city from out entrance exam. Does this mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite!" All Might answered, "I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villains you see on the news take place outside, however statistically speaking run ins with the most dastardly villains takes place indoors. Think about it: backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two indoor battles, with the exception of one round where it'll be two on three."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" A frog looking girl questioned.

"The best kind of training is what you get on the battlefield." All Might said, "But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with actual people now."

"Sir, will you be deciding who wins?" A tall girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail questioned.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Katsuki asked.

"How dirty can we fight?" Leiko questioned with an eager grin punching her fist into her open palm.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled, like earlier?" Ochako voiced her concerns.

Tenya raised his hand, "Will you be splitting us up by chance or comparative skill?"

"Isn't this cape le chic?" French blondie showed off his sparkly purple cape.

"I wasn't finished talking…" All Might grumbled out as he clenched his trembling fist while looking up. He calmed down and pulled out a small white booklet, "Listen up!" He looked down at the booklet and began to read out loud.

Leiko covered her mouth with her hand to cover up the laughter that was threatening to escape, 'I can't believe he's using a script!' She mentally screamed.

"The situation is this….The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes have to try and foil their plans." All Might explained, "To do that, the heroes either have catch the evil doers or recover the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes." He then pulled out a yellow box with the word lot on it, "Time's limited and we'll chose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya questioned.

"Think about it, pros often always have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot. So that's maybe the reason why we're seeing them here." Izuku explained to him.

"Yes, I see." Tenya nodded, "Life is a series of random events." He then bowed at All Might, "Excuse me rudeness."

"No sweat! LET'S DRAW!" All Might yelled throwing his fist into the air.

Everyone stepped forward and stuck their hands into the box, pulling out a small ball with a letter on it. Leiko looked down at hers and saw she got J.

"Oi, maid. Let me see, what you got?"

Before she could reject his request, he snatched the ball from her hand and eyed the letter. He clicked his tongue as he shoved it back to her and walked away without a word.

She frowned in confusion and shrugged it off, 'Probably just wanted to team up, so he can boss me around.' She scoffed mentally and walked up to Ejiro, "Yo Ejiro, what did you get?"

He turned around and smiled brightly at her, showing her his ball, "I got J!"

"Me too!" She showed her his and the two high fived.

"Well what a coincidence, because I also got J." a male with straight black haired grinned, "Name's Sero Hanta."

"Kirishima Ejiro."

"Kaen Leiko."

"I declare that the first team to fight will be….!" All Might stuck his hands into two boxes, one that said villain and the other said hero, and pulled out two balls, "These guys!" He showed the balls to the class, revealing that team D and A were first, "Team A will be the heroes, team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head over to the monetary room and watch."

Leiko began to make her way, following a majority of her classmates and noticed that Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Katsuki staying behind. Knowing that Katsuki has some type of vendetta against Izuku, she could tell this fight is going to be brutal and personal.

She continued following the crowd and stood next to her teammate Ejiro as she stared at the large screen that showed different parts of the building where the fighting would take place. All Might walked in and walked up to the control panel, grabbing a small microphone and clipboard.

"All right! Let's begin your combat training! Team A, Team D, your time starts now!" All Might announced into the small microphone, then pulled it away as he addressed the rest of the class, "Pay attention kids, think about what you would do."

Leiko nodded and focused all her attention onto the multiple camera videos. She saw in one that Ochako and Izuku were walking around the hallways precariously. They would stop at every corner as Izuku would check it, then motion for them to go forward. Out of nowhere, Katsuki leaped out from behind the corner they were at shot his arm forward letting off a big explosion.

The smoke was clear by Katsuki as he stood tall staring down at Izuku, whose mask was half torn, and Ochako who was on the ground next to him.

"He almost got the jump on him."

"Sneak attacks, Bakugou?" Ejiro punched his fist into his palm, "What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that."

"A man that's willing to get any form of advantage over his enemy." Leiko answered calmly not even breaking her eyes from the screen, "The villain always needs to be one step ahead of the hero, if he wants to win."

"Kaen is correct, it's a viable strategy. He's playing the part, attacking like a true villain would." All Might added.

"It didn't work! Midoriya dodged it!" A girl with pink skin and hair pointed out with glee.

"Look there he goes!"

Katsuki started charging towards Izuku with a mad grin on his face. He went to throw a punch, but to everyone's shock, Izuku grabbed ahold of Katsuki's arm and slammed him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Izuku held his fist up as he stood triumphantly over Katsuki, who was laying still on his back, with light tears in his eyes as he said something that Leiko couldn't hear. Whatever he said, made Katsuki furious as he stood back up in an offensive position. He began talking again as he put a hand to his ear, which had a small communicator on it.

"Who is Bakugou talking to?" Ejiro asked noticing the lack of sound from the live camera feed, "I'm not hearing anything, can we get any sound with this video?"

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk with his partner." All Might explained pointing at his own radio earpiece, "I gave it to him before the match started, along with the map of the building. Also this..." He lifted his hand showing the class a roll of white tape, "a roll of capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means you apprehended them and they're out for the rest of the game."

"So there's a fifteen minute time mark and the good guys have no clue what the floor the nuclear weapon is hidden, right?" The Pink alien girl recapped.

"Correct!" All Might nodded.

"Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here, a big one!" The alien girl continued.

"Real Pros have to outwit villians on a daily basis." All Might explained, "That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight! ALL TOGETHER…."

"LET'S HEAR A PLUS ULTRA!" The entire class cheered throwing a fist up in the air.

"Monsieur, he's on the move." French blondie announced making everyone's attention go right back to the monitors.

Explosions erupted out of Katsuki's hands as he shot forward swing his leg at Izuku. Leiko quickly noticed that while Katsuki was busy with Izuku, Ochako was able to run away from the scene. She looked back and was surprised to see while blocking Katsuki's kick, Izuku was beginning to tie the capture tape around the blonde's leg. Katsuki tried landing a punch on Izuku, but he rolled out of the way.

"Little guys really good!"

"He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his quirk yet!" Sero added.

Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, Katsuki looked like he was about to charge, but was thrown off when Izuku suddenly ran away. Katsuki quickly followed after him, but somehow lost him in the maze of hallways. He seemed to be yelling angrily as he stood in the middle of four hallways.

"That guy has some real anger issues, it's kind of scary."

Leiko tched as she glared at raging "villain" who was exploding doors open in search of Izuku, "His blind rage is going to be what costs him the match."

Looking at a different monitor, she spotted Izuku crouched down behind a corner with a concentrated look on his face. Her eyes drifted over to a different monitor that showed Tenya guarding the weapon, along with Ochako hiding in the background. Tenya must've done something to make Ochako laugh so hard spit was flying from her mouth as she tried to stay quiet. From what Leiko could tell, Tenya called her out and the Ochako stepped out of her hiding place.

"There's five minutes left and no one's made any progress." Leiko twired a strand of her hair with a unimpressed expression on her face.

Her attention was finally reawakened when she looked to see Katsuki has found Izuku and was pointing one of his grenade gauntlets at him. He pulled the metal piece on top back, revealing a grenade pin. He slipped a finger around the pin and seeing the crazy look in his eyes, made Leiko actually nervous for Izuku's life.

"Young Bakugou! Don't do it! You'll kill him!" All Might yelled into the small mic in his hand.

Katsuki yelled something and pulled the trigger, releasing a large explosion that not only pushed Izuku away, but also was strong enough to rumble the entire building, including the room Leiko and her classmates were in. As the smoke cleared, she could see a gaping hole and Izuku staring fearfully up at Katsuki as he walked towards him with an killer grin on his face.

"What amazing power…" Leiko said softly in awe with wide eyes. She slowly was beginning to understand why he placed first in the entrance exam.

"Sir isn't this getting kinda out of hand?" Ejiro voiced out his concern, "That Bakugou is acting real crazy. He's gonna kill him!"

"Not so." All Might reassured then spoke into the mic, "Bakugou, use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight, your team will lose."

Katsuki looked shocked and yelled back, as Izuku was communicating with Ochako in the background.

"To apply such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting." All Might lectured, "It's a poor strategy, whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points."

Katsuki threw his arms back letting out a rage filled yell, before using his explosions to charge forward towards Izuku. The two look like they were about to punch, but Katsuki blasted an explosion, blinding Izuku with a smokescreen, before propelling himself behind him and shooting an explosion directly to his back.

Multiple gasps rang out in the room, but Leiko could stare with completely impressed eyes.

"What was that move?" Ejiro questioned completely shocked.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy." a male classmate with ice covering half his body spoke, "But he's actually quite intelligent."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ejiro looked over his shoulder at him.

"He changed his trajectory in midair using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen." Half Ice explained, "Very clever."

"A faint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision." The black haired ponytail girl added, "He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk."

"Ugh..Bakugou is uber talented. I hate it." The electric blonde with a black streak in his hair sighed.

Katsuki slammed his gauntlet into Izuku's arm, then used his explosions to spin him around, as Katsuki lifted the other male over his shoulder and slammed his harshly onto the ground.

Leiko winced at the sight, but refused to look away. At this point she's not even sure, who'll win. Katsuki has not only brute strength, but he's also very calculative and quick about his attacks. What Izuku lacks in strength, he greatly makes up in with his well thought out strategies. If he doesn't come up with a grand plan to win, then Katsuki's team will easily prevail.

"This is hard to watch!" The pink alien girl exclaimed, "All he has to do is wrap tape around him, not kill him!"

"Bakugou is certainly acting like a villain." A bird headed male added.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight, but he's completely out matched in terms of combat power. Not to mention Bakugou seems to be a natural at all this stuff." Electric blonde commented.

Leiko watched as Izuku struggled to run away towards the back of the room where all the windows sat.

"He's running away!" The alien girl gasped.

"Not very manly, but he doesn't have a choice." Ejiro said, "He's out gunned. Unless he's got some kind of plan...it's possible."

"He needs one, if he wants his team to win." Leiko added.

The two males suddenly charged towards each other with their fists raised back to punch. Her eyes widen seeing Izuku's arm glow and knew he was about to use his quirk against Katsuki's charging up explosion.

"They're gonna kill each other, sir!" Ejiro exclaimed looking up at the slightly trembling All Might.

"Both of you stop!" All Might ordered, but faltered seeing this was part of Izuku's plan.

The two quirks collided creating a large blast that shot upwards through the building shattering all the windows. Leiko looked over at a different monitor and saw Ochako grabbing a free column and swung it like a bat, sending large amounts of floating rubble towards Tenya. As he holds his arms up to protect himself, Ochako leaped into the air and landed on the weapon, hugging it tightly.

"Good job, Ochako." Leiko smiled in amusement seeing the adorable brunette happily clinging to the weapon.

The timer reached zero just in time, and All Might yelled into the small mic, "The hero team….WINS!"

The smoke cleared, revealing Izuku on the floor unconscious and Katsuki standing very stiffly with wide eyes, his jaw slightly dropped.

"What a weird place for this to end." Electric blonde said, "The losers are practically untouched and winners are both on the ground."

"How does the old saying go? They may have lost the battle, but they won the war." Birdhead quoted.

"This class is intense." Frog girl added.

Leiko kept her attention on a single monitor that was focused on Katsuki's back. She saw him shaking suddenly and noticed the way his shoulders were going up and down rapidly like he was breathing heavily, heavily enough to have a panic attack. Her stomach dropped at the idea, but luckily he seemed to snap out of his panic when All Might put his hand on his shoulder.

'He's never experiences a true loss like that.' She mentally said twirling a strand of hair, 'Add to the fact, he lost to someone he despises, it's not surprising he almost had a panic attack like that.'

"Leiko, you okay?" Ejiro asked in concern placing a hand on the purple haired girl's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just lost in my thoughts." She smiled kindly at him before their attentions turned towards the door that slammed open.

In walked All Might with Ochako, Tenya, and Katsuki lugging behind him.

"Let's review this battle shall we?" All Might announced and had the three line up in front of him. Katsuki's head was down the entire time not once making eye contact with anyone, "Despite the results, the MVP of this exercise is young Iida!"

"Seriously?!" Leiko's jaw dropped in disbelief as some of her classmates gasped as well.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead since they're the winners?" The Frog girl questioned.

"Hmmm, valid question! Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?!" All Might raised his hand.

The girl with a black ponytail raised her hand, "Sir! I can tell you why. Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain, Bakugou's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could've been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly throughout, considering the amount of damage he received. He rendered himself helpless and outsmarted. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid battle and her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon as if it were real, she never would've risked using such an improvised move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponents arrival, had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon. Even though he was foiled in the end."

Leiko smiled in amusement as she looked over to see Tenya putting a hand to his heart and beaming with joy and pride at the high praise he is receiving.

"Technically the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training and it didn't respect the spirit of the trail." The girl concluded.

Everyone stared at the girl in shock and Leiko looked back to see her teacher was stumped on what to say, since she basically covered everything wrong with the trial.

"Yes, well...you over looked a few things." All Might said trying to gather his bearings, "Young Iida could've relaxed a bit in the exercise,but otherwise you nailed it!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only way to become a Pro hero." The Ponytail girl said.

"Now then! Time to blow this joint and move on to the next match!" All Might announced as he walked over to the two ballot boxes, "Think about everything we saw and discussed as well tackle this training on yourself."

"Yes sir!"

The next match was between the Team B and I. Team B are the heroes, which were that Half Icy guy and some tall dude that wore a mask covering his mouth. Team I were the villains and they consisted of, a blonde guy with a big tail and an invisible girl.

The timer sounded off and Leiko's attention went towards the hero team. She was completely thrown off seeing the tall male arm's are wings with other human appendages growing of from them. She watched as the Half Ice put his hand on the wall and suddenly the entire building was covered in ice. She extended her hair and wrapped it around her shivering body when the room's temperature suddenly dropped.

"He i-incampaciated them without comprising the weapon or his teammate! Take close notes of his technique students." All Might instructed as he tried not to shiver.

"Woah he's so strong!" Ejiro gasped as he hugged his shivering form.

"That quirk his is so powerful, it's no surprise he won the match so quickly." Leiko said wrapped up in her hair cocoon.

"The Hero Team Wins!" All Might yelled into his mic once Half Ice touched the weapon.

As the temperature began to suddenly rise, with heat melting the ice away, Leiko's hair unwrapped around around her body and went back to it's normal length.

"Holy crap!"

"That guy's kind of intimidating." Electric blonde smiled nervously.

"He got in on a recommendation, so he must be good." Frog Girl shared.

"Moving on! Time to gather around for a review of the second match. After that we'll jet on over to the next battle." All Might said.

"Yes sir!"

When the two teams returned, All Might went straight into critiquing them. Leiko blocked out his voice and looked to see Katsuki was standing towards the back of the room, with his head hung. A sudden anger flowed through her at the sight and she would've done something if All Might's recent announcement didn't catch her attention.

"Up next to battle, we have team J for the villians and for the heroes we have team H! You guys will be fighting over at building C!"

"Yes sir!" The two teams nodded and began to make their way to the door.

"All right, let's do this guys!" Ejiro grinned at Leiko and Hanta who gave him grins back.

Leiko noticed the opposing team was the bird headed guy and frog girl. She trailed behind the leaving group and as she passed Katsuki, she had a single strand of hair tilt his head up as she whispered, "Watch me." before leaving the room. 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Costumes and Team Battle Part 2 

The two teams made their way over to building C and while the hero team stayed outside, the villain team went inside to the room where the weapon was currently held in.

"We have five minutes to come up with a plan to win, but before we can strategize, we need to know each other's quirks." Leiko started off as the three stood in a triangle huddle, "I can manipulate my hair, transforming it into different shapes, and extend it to a certain length."

"That's so cool!" Ejiro gave a toothy grin, "I can harden any part of my body."

"And I can shoot out cellophane tape from my elbows." Hanta said.

Leiko grabbed her chin and hummed, "Alright, here's what we'll do." She directed her gaze at Hanta, pointing her finger at him, "Hanta I want you to shoot tape around the room and the weapon as a sort of makeshift webbing barrier."

Hanta smirked, "You got it!" He shot tape out of his elbows. The long strips stuck to the walls and floors. Soon the entire room was a web of tape.

"Perfect, next wrap a set of tape around the weapon and suspend it from the ceiling." Leiko ordered.

Hanta nodded as he did that, Ejiro looked at Leiko confused, "What's the point in suspending it?"

"It will throw the heroes off a bit and make it a bit more difficult to win." Leiko explained before smirking darkly, "Course, it's not like birdhead and frog girl will even get this far."

"Woah that's not a very heroic smile." Ejiro grinned nervously taking a small step back.

"Well we are supposed to be villians." Hanta interjected once he finished his task, "So with the weapon taken care of, we have to figure out who is guarding and who is fighting."

"Already have it figured out." Leiko said with a confident smirk and pointed, "You are coming with me to deal with those pesky heroes." She turned her back to her male teammates and couldn't help the mischievously sly grin that appeared on her face, "Let's go win this battle, boys."

* * *

"Let the trail battle between team J and team H begin!" All Might's announced from the monitor room and the timer began to count down from fifteen minutes.

The monitors turned back on revealing where each of the team's positions are. Some of the class noticed that in the room where the weapon was held, the weapon itself was suspended and only Sero was there to guard it.

They watched as Fumikage and Tsuyu entered the building and walk through a darkened hallway. Two shadow claws appeared out of Fumikage's cloak as Tsuyu began to climb the wall on the far left.

"Hey sir, isn't this match a bit unfair? I mean its three against two." Mina questioned looking up at All Might.

"Yes, while the villain team seem to have an unfair advantage when it comes to numbers, a hero must always be prepared to deal with numerous enemies attacking at once." All Might explained.

* * *

"So what's the plan exactly?" Ejiro asked as the two walked rather casually down the hallways.

"A simple trap and attack plan." Leiko answered, "It's something my grandpa taught me. If we do this right, then we'll win the battle."

"Sounds great to me, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Ejiro jerked his thumb towards himself.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure we only have a good five minutes before the hero team get here." Leiko informed, "So we need to move quick."

"Right!"

The two quickly began to set up their trap. Once it was finished Leiko viewed it over with strategic eyes, making sure to come up with every possible scenario that could happen and how to deal with it.

"Yo Sero, how is the weapon? Has anyone tried anything yet?" Ejiro questioned putting a hand to his ear communicator.

"No attacks so far, how are things on your side?" Hanta asked back.

"Nothing either, but we've already set up…"

"Shhh!" Leiko interjected raising a finger to her lips as she listened intensely, "They're here...I can faintly hear footsteps. We need to get into positions now!" She lifted a hand to her communicator, "Hanta, stay on alert. You're our last defense, if this plan goes wrong."

"Right, good luck guys." Hanta said.

Leiko grabbed Ejiro's wrist and quickly dragged him behind her as she ran up the hall and hide behind a couple of boxes around the corner.

As the footsteps got closer, Leiko began to remember her grandpa's lesson.

~ _Flashback_ ~

" _Alright Ko, your parents left me to watch you for the night, do you know what that means?" Her grandpa Kaijo asked from his seat in his wheelchair._

" _Two bowls of ice cream and no bedtime?" A ten year old Leiko smiled hopefully._

 _Kaijo chuckled before frowning sternly, "No, I'm too old to be dealing with a hyper brat like you." Ignoring the pout she gave him, he continued, "It means I get to teach you things your parents wouldn't approve of."_

 _The young girl gasped in excitement as she leaped up from the ground' "Really?! What are you going to teach me?! Am I going to learn a new fighting move?"_

" _No."_

" _Oh, am I going to learn how to use a grappling hook?!"_

" _No."_

" _Am I-"_

 _Kaijo's eye twitched and he bonked the young girl's head making her yelp, "If you'd shut your mouth, then I'll tell you!" Ignoring her pouting face again, he leaned back in his wheelchair, "I'm going to teach you something that made me very successful, when I was young and active. A simple strategy of trap and attack."_

 _The excitement left the young girl's eyes, "That doesn't sound fun."_

" _Maybe not, but whether you become a hero or villain, this strategy will almost always guarantee you a victory." He said, "Now are you ready to learn the first step?"_

 _With a newfound eagerness, she leaped onto her feet and nodded her head rapidly making her grandpa chuckle._

" _Good, now the first step is to-"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

'Catch the enemy by surprise.' Leiko mentally recalled. Looking over her shoulder at Eijiro and whispered, "You ready?"

He hardened his entire body, "Ready when you are."

She nodded and her hair began to grow in length. Her hair then began to wrap around Ejiro cocooning him as he curled up into himself. Without any hesitation she ran out from their hiding spot and meet the gaze of frog girl and birdhead. Before they could react, she let out a yell and thrusted her head forward, as her hair launched Ejiro into the air like a hand throwing a ball.

Ejiro collided into the frog girl, knocking her down.

"Asui!" The birdheaded male exclaimed and quickly looked back over at Leiko. His eyes widen, seeing a pair of bronze colored scissors come his way and narrowly dodged it.

The scissors pierced a metal circular barrel behind the male, and with a devious smirk Leiko whispered under her breath, "Blaze."

 _BOOOM!_

* * *

All Might and the rest of Class-A tried to keep their balance as the entire building shook violently from explosion. Once the rumbling stopped and the smoke cleared, they were able to see on the monitors that the rest of the hallway behind Tokoyami was blocked by rubble and debris from the building.

"She blocked their only escape!" Denki exclaimed.

Mina suddenly gasped getting everyone's attention as she pointed to another monitor that was zoomed in on Ejiro and Tsuyu, "Guys look! Asui is out!"

Everyone looked over at that monitor and saw Ejiro with the roll of capture tape in his hand standing over an unconscious Asui who is tied up with the tape.

"That's insane, she was knocked out before she could even attack, now it's just up to Tokoyami to win." Kyoka gasped.

"She planned all this from the start." Shoto stated not breaking away from the monitor with Leiko in it.

"No way! This was planned way too perfectly. She couldn't have figured this all out in the beginning." Mina shook her head disbelief.

"It's actually not as complex as you think." Momo interjected, "She used a simple trap and attack method. She's trapped her opponents and now the only way for Tokoyami to win is to beat her and Kirishima in battle."

"Hey anyone noticed that she totally pulled a Bakugou?" Denki added, "She used a large explosion to block the exit."

All Might nodded and spoke into the mic, "Young Kaen, I warned Bakugou about this and I will give you the same warning. Use an attack like that again, and you'll lose a massive amount of points!"

* * *

Leiko heard his words loud and clear through her ear piece. She put hand to the communicator as she kept her gaze locked on a coughing Fumikage, "Don't worry, I don't depend on big attacks like that all the time." She yanked her hand backwards and her now flaming bronze scissor flies back into her hand. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the flame, "Extinguish." The purple black flames dissipate, and she smirks at Fumikage's crouched over form.

"Woah! Leiko, you didn't mention a flame quirk!" Ejiro exclaimed.

"Because it's part of my hair quirk." She explained as she pulled out her roll of capture tape, "My quirk combines my father's flame quirk and my mother's hair quirk. Unfortunately, I can't summon actual flames yet on my hair, I can only get a small spark from a very very thin strand." She began walking towards Fumikage, "Wrapping that thin strand around the flammable blade of my scissors, let's me use my flames in battle."

She stood over Fumikage's still figure, "Now to end this battle." Her legs went tense as she felt a cold grip on her ankle. Glancing down she saw dark shadow claw gripping her ankle. "SHI-!"

Her body was suddenly slammed into the wall making her grunt loudly in pain.

"Leiko!" Ejiro yelled and ran towards Fumikage with his arms hardened, but was thrown to the ground by Leiko's body suddenly colliding into his.

The two groaned and Leiko looked lifted her head to see Fumikage making a run for it down the hallway. Her purple eyes narrowed as his running figure, "He's not getting away so easily."

Her hair shot forward and wrapped around his leg. The hair yanked him into a wall making him grunt in pain.

"Dark Shadow, go!" Fumikage ordered and the shadow bird shot out of his chest and towards Leiko.

Before she could dodge, Ejiro slide in front of her with his hardened arms crossed in a X shape as it blocked Dark Shadow's attack.

"Leiko, go! I can handle this!" He said, his feet slowly sliding backwards as Dark Shadow continued attacking.

She nodded and without hesitation, sprinted out from behind Ejiro towards Fumikage. She grabbed her two scissors and started slashing at Fumikage, who leaned back at every jab.

* * *

"Wow she's really not holding back." Ochako grinned watching her friend fight.

"Yeah Tokoyami is really giving her a hard time too." Mashirao added watching the pair fight.

"It's anyone's win at this point." Toru said.

"Until the time runs out, we're looking at only two minutes left!" Denki pointed out, "Tokoyami needs a serious miracle if he wants to win."

* * *

"Dark shadow!" Fumikage yelled, but noticed his partner wasn't returning to him. He dodged another slash from Leiko and was shocked to see why isn't partner wasn't coming.

"Not today buddy!" Ejiro grinned as he kept a tight hold on a thrashing Dark Shadow, "Leiko, finish this!"

"With pleasure." She grinned and slashed again at Fumikage. As he leaned back, he felt himself get yanked to the floor and stared up at Leiko as she rested the blade of her scissors at his throat.

A loud blaring alarm rang and All Might's voice entered their ears as he loudly announced, "THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"

Leiko let out a sigh of relief as she put her scissors away. She offered her hand to Fumikage, "Thanks for a great fight."

He nodded and bowed his head, "Thank you for not holding back."

As the two teams made their way back to the monitoring room, Leiko saw that Tsuyu was waking up and took the froggy girl to the nurse's office to get head checked out for anything major.

"You didn't have to wait for me to finish up with Recovery Girl, ribbit." Tsuyu said holding a small ice pack to her head as the two girls walked out of the nurses' office and back towards the monitoring room.

Leiko gave an apologetic smile, "Ah consider it a way of apologizing for throwing my teammate at you. It's Asui, right?"

"Call me Tsu." Tsuyu said.

"And you can call me Leiko."

When they made it back to the monitoring room, Leiko was instantly greeted by her teammates slapping her on the back unintentionally hard.

"Way to go Leiko, you brought in the win for us." Hanta praised, "Just next time let me on some of the action. I was so bored guarding the weapon."

Leiko laughed and felt an intense gaze on her. She looked towards that direction her purple eyes gazed into a pair of crimson ones. She didn't break away from his intense gaze. She knew he watched her battle, simply because he didn't look at her like she was still a worthless maid, he looked at her as someone to beat, actual competition.

After the all the teams went, the class was dismissed and were sent back to their homeroom class to review their battles.

As Leiko looked over the mistakes from her battle, she heard the chair behind her desk abruptly scoot back. She looked up and saw Katsuki with his head hung low and his backpack slung over his shoulder, walking out of the classroom.

She watched as he ignored their classmates calls for him to come back and frowned hearing the door slam so harshly. Ignoring the murmuring of her classmates, she stood up and followed after the ashy blonde.

By the time she caught up to him, he was at the bottom of a stairwell and she raised her voice from above, "Hey Katsu!"

He halted in place and his body posture stiffened as she got near him. Feeling her hand about to touch his shoulder, he quickly smacked it away making sure to keep his back to her, "I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"You didn't give me your homework from today." She said.

He tched and started walking forward, "I don't need your fucking help, so fuck off."

She narrowed her eyes and without hesitation, her hair shot forward and yanked his school bag away from him and into her arms.

"Hey!" He whirled around pissed.

"I'm not doing this to help you jackass." She said as she rummaged through his bag for today's homework, "We have a deal and I don't back out on my word." Once she got his homework, she tossed him his bag back. Turning on her heel, she was about to leave, but instead, "You may have been the strongest guy in your middle school, but you're in U.A now. This place is filled with people who are stronger than you and I. The only way to prevail is to learn and get stronger, not just in strength, but in character as well."

She didn't bother looking back to see his reaction and just continued her way back to her homeroom class. As she entered the room, she saw Izuku was being surrounded by her classmates and Tenya was scolding Fumikage for sitting on top of the desk.

"I leave for a few minutes and the class has already gone wild." She chuckled and walked over to Izuku patting him on the shoulder, "Glad to see you, up and walking."

Ochako noticed Leiko's presence and walked over to the girl, "I'm guessing, he's not coming back?"

"Nope." Leiko shrugged, "I didn't even bother trying to convince him to, he wouldn't listen to me anyway."

Izuku looked at the two girls confused and noticed Katsuki was missing, "Uh Leiko, where's Kacchan?"

"He left a few minutes ago to head home." She answered, "Didn't say a word as he left either, he just got up and left."

Izuku nodded and suddenly sprinted out of the classroom.

Leiko blinked, "Well someone's in a rush."

"No kidding." Ochako nodded.

"Hey, guys check this out!" Mina exclaimed from her spot pressed against the glass windows.

Ochako, Leiko, and Tsuyu walked over to the large glass windows and Mina pointed down below them at Izuku who was confronting Katsuki.

"So that's why he rushed out so quickly." Tsuyu said putting a finger against her chin.

Leiko crossed her arms and leaned her side against the glass as she watched the two males speak. It looked like whatever Izuku said pissed Katsuki off more, as the ash blonde actually turned around to face him. It seemed like Katsuki was yelling about something before he abruptly turned on his heel and began to walk away. Before he could get far, he was halted by All Might, but Katsuki simply brushed him off aggressively and continued his way.

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about?" Mina questioned as they watched Katsuki walk away.

"The fated battle between rivals." Ochako narrated.

"Whatever Midoriya was saying, it looked like Bakugou really wanted to punch him." Tsuyu noticed.

"Childhood friends turned to enemies." Ochako added pressing her face more against the glass window.

Leiko pushed herself off the window with a small smirk, "Whatever Izuku said, it lighted a fuse inside that exploding bastard." She then zeroed in her eyes at the retreating ash blonde, "Who knows maybe this whole ordeal was exactly what he needed to get that huge ego of his in check."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Class Rep Time

"Ah, I can't remember the last time we ate breakfast together like this." Kana smiled at her family as they sat around the table early one morning.

"Yeah, I really missed having little moments like this." Leiko smiled softly at her family members before taking a bite of her bowl full of seasoned white rice with raw egg mixed into it.

"So, how has U.A been, Ko?" Ryuji asked after taking a sip of his coffee, "Made any friends?"

"Or enemies?" Kaijo added nonchalantly then noticed the looks his son and daughter in law gave him, "What? It's a hero school! Rivals and enemies are the same thing! Besides knowing my granddaughter, she probably pissed someone off already. Wouldn't blame them either, she pisses me off daily. "

Leiko gave a sarcastic laugh before looking back at her parents with a genuine smile, "U.A has been great! I've made some great friends, my classmates are all amazing, well most of them" She muttered that last part softly before continuing in a normal volume, "And the teachers definitely make each class unique in their own way."

Her parents shared a smile and her mother spoke, giving her daughter a bright smile, "I am happy for you, Ko."

Her father nodded and wore a proud smile, "We're so proud of you Ko. I know middle school wasn't the best years of your life, but it makes your mother and I so proud to see your rekindled passion for heroism."

"Yeah…" Leiko said softly as she stared at her empty bowl. She looked up at her parents with a forced closed eye smile and stood up, "I better get going, I don't want to end up late for class."

She then left feeling the concerned eyes of her parents and the blank stare of her grandpa.

* * *

"The one morning I try to get to class early and I have to deal with this." Leiko muttered angrily as she saw her school entrance gate was flooded by news reporters and their camera crew.

Letting out an agitated sigh she marched towards the school gates and began pushing her way through the wave of reporters. Unfortunately, they took notice of her and began to swarm around her asking questions left and right.

"Hey what is it like having All Might for a teacher?!"

"What is the Symbol of Peace like in person?!"

"How is he faring as a teacher?! What have you learned from him?!"

Leiko began to get more agitated as she tried pushing her way through the crowd, she can only hope it doesn't get worse from here.

"Hey wait, I recognize that exact scowl! She's Eternal Blaze's kid!"

"No way! What are the great hero couple like?!"

"What's it like being the granddaughter of the dark flame villain, Nevermore?!"

Before Leiko could snap at the reports, she felt a rough hand grip her wrist and she was suddenly yanked forward. She opened her mouth to yell at the asshole who grabbed her, but all she made was a noise of shock seeing familiar ashy blonde hair in front of her.

"Katsuki?!" She gasped then narrowed her purple eyes at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you away from those noisy reporters, dumbass."

"Hey! Aren't you the kid that was a captured by the sludge villain?!"

Katsuki suddenly came to a halt and Leiko felt a searing warmth around her wrist. She knew Katsuki was getting just as fed up as she was with these damn reporters. They were so close to the gate all they need is a distraction.

A sly smirk suddenly curled onto her lips and she let a hair tendril extend into her school bag, getting a firm grip on one of her scissors.

"Get ready to run." She whispered to Katsuki who looked at her confused.

Before he could question her, he saw one of the camera lens shatter from being pierced by bronze scissors. "Run!" He then felt himself get yanked forward as he followed behind a sprinting Leiko.

Once the two students were safe inside the school building, Leiko jerked her head to the left and quickly caught the bronze scissor as it flew back to her. The two stood in silence as she slipped the weapon back into her bag and without sharing a glance the two students began to walk towards their homeroom.

The silence was a little awkward and Leiko couldn't help sneaking quick glances at Katsuki, she remembered hearing about the sludge villain incident on the news and personally understood what that poor victim was feeling. She never would've imagined she would meet said victim, what's even more surprising to her is that the victim she felt sympathy for was Katsuki Bakugou, himself.

"Quit sneaking glances at me, if you got something to say, just say it." Katsuki gave her a side glare as the two continued to walk.

Leiko cleared her throat as she looked away from his gaze, "Just…Thanks, for helping me."

"Don't get used it, those shitty news people were being annoying and blocking my way." Katsuki grunted.

"Right...So you were attacked by the sludge villain?" Leiko questioned curiously.

"And your grandpa is a villain?" Katsuki shot back making her huff.

"Alright touchy subject got it."

The rest of the walk towards the classroom was back to awkward silence.

When the two entered the classroom, everyone was already seated and their teacher was nowhere in sight.

Leiko took her seat and pulled her notebook and pencil out as she waited for Aizawa to arrive. Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long for the sleepy teacher to arrive.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys." Aizawa praised, "I saw the video feed and went over each of your team results." He looked over at Katsuki, "Bakugou, you're talented...so don't sulk like a child about your lose, okay?"

Katsuki looked away with a quick sigh, "Yeah, whatever.."

"And Midoriya." Aizawa called out making the green haired boy tense up, "I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk, that line's already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here, but your quirk will be really useful if can get a handle on it. So show a little urgency, huh?"

"Right!" Izuku nodded with determination shining in his eyes.

"Let's get down to business…" Aizawa started, "Our first task will decide your future."

'Our future...oh please don't let it be another quirk test!' Leiko pleaded mentally as she began to twirl a strand of her hair anxiously.

"You all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa announced.

A collective sigh of relief filled the classroom as everyone took joy in doing something very normal in school for once.

Ejiro leaped out of his seat with his arm in the air, "PICK ME GUYS! I WANT TO BE CLASS REP!"

"I'll take it!" Denki raised his hand calmly.

"Yeah...you're gonna need me." Kyoka said as she also raised her hand.

Leiko chuckled as she watched a majority of her classmates yelling and leaping out of their seats as they tried to prove why they should be class rep. She suddenly jolted in her seat when Katsuki suddenly raised his hand and yelled violently, "HEY! I'M YOUR ONLY CHOICE! SO LET ME DO IT!"

She let out a scoff and wore a mocking smirk on her face, "As if anyone would pick someone with such an explosive personality."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He swirled around his chair to glare right at her.

"You heard me, unless that loud voice of yours finally made you go deaf."

"SILENCE EVERYONE, PLEASE!"

The whole class went silent and looked over at Tenya who continued to speak, "The class representative's duty is to lead others. That's not just something anybody can must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical to fill this position is democratically; we will hold an election to choose our leader."

'It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you' A majority of the class thought as they noticed Tenya's hand in the air was shaking.

"Is this really the best idea?" Denki questioned.

Tsuyu put a finger to the corner of her mouth as she said, "We've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who we can trust?"

"Hey Tsu, I can already tell you one person not to trust." Leiko called over to the frog girl with a grin and casually pointed to Katsuki, "That guy, don't trust him."

"THE FUCK?! WHY WOULDN'T THEY TRUST ME?!"

"ALL YOU DO IS YELL AT PEOPLE!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW, HUH?"

"PROVING MY DAMN POINT!"

Ejiro sighed at the scene and got the classes attention on him, "Besides everyone will just vote for themselves."

Tenya nodded, "Most people will, but that means whoever does receives multiple votes will truly be the most suitable for the job!" He then looked over at Aizawa who was zipping himself inside his yellow sleeping bag, "It's the best way, right sir?!"

"Do what you want, just decide before my naps over." Aizawa said before flopping down to the ground.

"Thank you for your trust!" Tenya bowed.

To get the best results Tenya instructed everyone to get a small piece of paper and write down the name of student you want as class representative. Leiko stared at her blank sheet of paper as she twirled her pen around, trying to logically think who would be best.

Tsuyu had a point when she mentioned they haven't known each other long, but if she had to choose based on who she knew and liked then the choice was pretty obvious. She quickly wrote the name down and put it in the small basket that sat on top of the podium where all the other votes were placed.

After a few minutes the results were then written on the board and Leiko was surprised to see one vote for her. She then scanned the rest of the results and there was only one vote for everyone else, except for Izuku who got three and Momo who got two votes.

"How did I get three votes?!" Izuku exclaimed in disbelief.

Katsuki slammed his palms on his desk as he stood up in anger, "Okay you idiots! Who voted for him?!"

"What? Did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" Hanta raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU WANNA GO, HUH?!" Katsuki challenged him, "DON'T TELL ME YOU VOTED FOR THAT LITTLE TURD!"

"You're just proving his point, Katsu." Leiko smirked at him as she rested her chin on her propped-up palm. While he turned his attention to yell at her now, she blocked him out and her gaze drifted over to Tenya. His face held shock as he saw he got a singular vote and she let out a small smile on her face.

"Alright the class rep is Midoriya and our deputy is Yaoyorozu." Aizawa announced when the two elected officials walked to the front of the classroom.

Leiko couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Izuku shaking up there like a little chihuahua, while Momo just looks miserable at the fact that she is his partner.

"R-Really? This isn't a mistake?" Izuku questioned.

Momo looked to the side and sighed, "How could this happen…"

"This might not be so bad!" Tsuyu said with her finger resting near her mouth.

"Yeah! I can get behind Midoriya, I guess." Ejiro agreed.

"Yaoyorozu was totally on top of it when it came to our training results." Denki added.

"On behalf of this class, I wish you two luck!" Leiko smiled at them.

* * *

"Ugh it's always so crowded in here." Ochako whined.

Leiko nodded as she took a bite of her rice. They were currently on lunch break and the cafeteria was filled with students. It was a miracle they were able to grab a table in this large cafeteria.

"That's because students in support, management, and hero course all share the same cafeteria." Tenya explained.

Ochako took a bite of her rice and moaned in delight, "This rice is delicious!"

Izuku sighed as he stared at his full bowl, "Guys I'm nervous about this whole class rep thing. I don't think I'm qualified."

"Sure you are." Ochako reassured.

"You'll be great." Tenya also reassured then looked at Izuku, "Your courage and your quick thinking under stress will make you a worthy leader. Not to mention, the strength you demonstrated. Those are the reasons why I voted for you at least."

"You were one of the three?" Izuku gasped.

"I'm a little surprised by that, Tenya." Leiko looked at him from her seat next to Izuku.

"Didn't you want to be rep really badly?" Ochako questioned him, "I mean you do look the part, cause of the glasses."

Leiko laughed, "See that's part of the reason I actually voted for him!" Ignoring Izuku's look of disbelief, she met Tenya's shocked gaze, "The other part is your passion for wanting to be class rep. Everyone else wanted to be class rep, but for more selfish reasons, I can't fault them for that though. Yet I saw your passion for being class rep as a reassurance that you'll get the job done and take care of us well." She looked at Izuku with a polite smile, "No offense Izuku, not that you can't do the same, but you're kind of a nervous wreck."

"Thank you, Leiko. I appreciate your vote but wanting a job and being suited for it are two different things. Observing the Iida family hero agency taught me that much."

"Agency?!" The three other members of the table gasped staring at him curiously.

"Hold on, what does your family do?" Izuku asked.

"Uh..Oh it's nothing." Tenya answered.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Leiko grinned her curiosity growing by the second.

"You know I've been wondering something about you…" Ochako leaned closer to Tenya with a confident smile, "Admit it Iida, you're filthy rich!"

His face turned to shock and he looked to the side, "I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family."

"You wouldn't be the first…" Leiko muttered under her breath as Ochako and Izuku leaned closer to Tenya.

Tenya sighed and began to explain, "You see the Iidas have been pro heroes for generations, it runs in our blood."

"What?! That's awesome!" Ochako and Izuku exclaimed.

"Are you three familiar with the pro hero, Ingenium?" Tenya asked.

Izuku's eyes suddenly lit up and an excited smile spread across his face, "I know all about him! He's a super popular pro with sixty-five sidekicks working alongside him at his agency in Tokyo." He then halted in realization, "Don't tell me…"

"Yes...He's my elder brother!" Tenya confirmed with a proud smile on his face.

"Your family's famous!" Ochako exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Izuku freaked out.

"Ingenium is an unmatched commander that honors the hero code." Tenya continued, "As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. However...I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a leadership role." He directed his gaze towards Izuku with a genuine smile, "You for example, you figured out what the judges were looking for in the practical exam. A rep needs that sort of insight."

The three stared at Tenya in a bit of awe.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you smile, Iida!" Ochako noticted, "You should do it more!"

He looked at her confused, "Uh what do you mean? I smile all the time."

"You do, it's just not as joyful as the one you just had." Leiko said then turned her head to Izuku who looked down at his food then at her then back at his food, "Something on your mind Izuku?"

He jumped in his seat, "Wha?! I uh..umm." He scratched the back of his head and looked at her shyly, "I remember during the practical exam you used a pair of bronze scissors, the only other pro hero that does that is Lady Stylista. You mentioned your mom had them made specifically for you, are you a fan of Lady Stylista?"

Leiko nodded with a bit of teasing grin on her lips, "Of course, what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't support my own mother?"

"M-M-MOTHER?!" Izuku exclaimed, "Wait that means that your dad is…"

She nodded her head in confirmation, "Yup, Eternal Blaze is my dad."

"Woah, no way!" Ochako grinned, "Your mom and dad are pro heroes?! You guys must be as filthy rich as Iida's family!"

Leiko blinked before letting out a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of her head, "We're well off yeah, but nowhere near as rich as Iida's family since they actually have their own agency. You see my parents are..."

"Freelance heroes!" Izuku interrupted with a fanboyish grin on his face, "They aren't tied down to one agency, they usually take up jobs from multiple hero agencies. They're ranked in the top 50 hero billboard chart in Japan with Lady Stylista ranking 15 and her husband ranking 14. They solved many cases and even put the dark flame villain, Nevermore behind bars!" Izuku let out a loud gasp, "Which is your dad's father!"

Tenya shook his head, "Shame that even in a family of heroes, a villian can still arise."

"Nah Gramps ain't that bad." Leiko shook her head with a small fond smile threatening to break out, "Just has his own view of the world."

"How can you say such a thing? He's a villain is he not?" Tenya stared at her flabbergasted.

"Yes, but he's never shed innocent blood or dangerously harmed any civilians during any of his villainous act." Leiko defended with a shrug, "Besides he's nothing but a grumpy old man in a wheelchair now." Feeling the need to change the subject, she turned her head towards Izuku, "By the way Izuku, how did you figure out what the judges were looking for on the practical exam?"

Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Uh about that practical exam…"

 _RIIIINNNNGGG!_

"What is that?!" Leiko questioned over the loud shrilling ringing of a bell.

" _Warning Level Three security breach. All Students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion._ " A calm woman's voice announced over the intercom.

Students all over the cafeteria leaped up from their seats and began exiting the area frantically.

Tenya looked over to an older student that was sitting near them, "What's a level three security breach?"

"It means that someones managed to get past the school's barriers, but this hasn't happened in my three years here." The older student explained as he leaped out of his seat "We should get going!"

Following his example, the four first years left their table and made their way to the exit. Unfortunately the hallways were extremely crowded as students from all years tried pushing their way through to escape. Cries and screams of panic surrounded them and at some point Leiko found herself separated from Ochako, Izuku, and Tenya.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Leiko yelled as she was shoved left and right by frantic students. She let out a loud yell when someone pulled her hair and was ready to get violent herself, "Knock it off, you pathetic excuses for future heroes!"

A particularly hard shove hit her back and she almost would've fallen, had a pair of arms not grab her from both sides.

"Woah you okay?" Ejiro's concerned voice entered her ears.

"That would've hurt if we didn't catch you." Denki's voice came from her other side.

The boys helped her up and huddled close as the crowd of panicking students continued to push.

"Everyone stop freaking out!" Ejiro yelled into the crowd, but they ignored him and continued panicking.

Leiko searched left and right frantically for a way to escape the crowd, but there was none. She looked above and immediately an idea popped into her head, "Ejiro, Denki grab onto my waist."

Without hesitation both boys did as they were instructed.

"This is a dream come true…" Denki sighed dreamily, flinching immediately after seeing the glare Leiko shot him.

Turning her attention away from Denki she looked up at the ceiling and watched hair with intense concentration fly upwards towards a long metal bar. The ends of her hair wrapped around the bar and with a swift grunt, her hair pulled them up into the air.

"Woah we're above the crowd!" Denki exclaimed in awe.

"Great job, Leiko! Now we won't get trampled!" Ejiro grinned up at her, "Keep it up!"

"Will do…" She exhaled eyeing the window. Her eyes widen in disbelief seeing that it wasn't villains trying to get into the school, it was a those pesky reporters from earlier! "You gotta be kidding me," She sneered and looked down at Denki and Ejiro, "It's just those reporters from earlier."

"What? How did they get in?" Denki questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to tell the crowd so they can calm down." Ejiro suggested.

Before the trio could act, Tenya was suddenly float up in the air and zoomed towards the emergency exit, slamming his body flat against the wall. If the situation wasn't serious, Leiko would've cracked a smile at the sight of Tenya looking like the emergency icon.

"LISTEN UP! EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" Tenya's voice silenced the frantic crowd and all eyes fell on him, "IT'S JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! EVERYTHING'S FINE! WE'RE U.A STUDENTS, WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM PROVE THAT WE'RE THE BEST OF THE BEST."

Leiko, Denki, and Ejiro all shared a smile and let out a collective sigh of relief. Looking back towards Tenya, Leiko couldn't help but smile proudly, "Now that's what a true class rep looks like."

* * *

"It's time class rep, let's begin." Momo said to a shaking Izuku.

Leiko watched in amusement as Momo tried getting a handle of a trembling Izuku. After Tenya's big scene, police arrived on the campus and forced the reporters to leave. Everyone was then sent back to their classroom and were told to continue the day as normal.

"Umm..uh...Okay! So we need to figure out who the other class officers will be." Izuku announced quickly, "But first...there is something I want to say. I thought a lot about this and I think Tenya Iida should be our class rep!"

Leiko's eyes widen and her jaw dropped a bit. She was not expecting this to happen, even it is well deserved.

"He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line." Izuku explained as he smiled over at Tenya, "So I believe that he should be the one leading as our class rep from now on."

"I couldn't agree more with our ex-class rep." Leiko spoke up smiling at Izuku then shot a wink over at Tenya.

"Yeah you know what? If Midoriya and Leiko vouches for him than I'm good." Ejiro agreed, "Plus he was a big help. He totally manned up and took charge right?"

"Yup!" Denki chuckled, "Did you notice he looked like dude on the emergency exit signs when he was on the wall earlier?"

"This is a waste of time." Aizawa interjected as he sat from inside his sleeping bag, "I don't care who the rep is just hurry up."

Tenya slowly stood up from his seat, "If Midoriya is nominating me for this job…" He raised his hand proudly in the air, "Then I humbly accept! I pledge to humbly carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!"

Ejiro gave him a thumbs up, "Sounds good emergency exit!"

"Emergency Exit Iida." Denki added, "Don't let us down, man!"

Tenya put a hand on his heart and smile happily, "Thank you for all your support!"

Leiko smiled and basked in the joy that was surrounding the room. If only it could stay that way, but of course happiness is something that fades as quickly as it comes.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Attack at the USJ Part 1

"Today's training will be a little different." Aizawa stated, "You'll have three instructors: me, All Might, and another facility member will be keeping tabs on you."

Half the class let out a small gasp at the announcement. Leiko herself was curious as well, 'What kind of training could we be doing that requires that many pros to supervise us?'

"Sir!" Hanta yelled raising his hand high, "What kind of training is this?"

Aizawa showed them a white card with the words Rescue enlarged, "Rescue! You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

An excited energy filled the classroom and chatter rose among the students.

"Disasters huh?" Denki grinned, "Sounds like we're in for a big workout."

"Totally!" Mina cheered.

"Real hero stuff. This is what separates the men from the boys" Eijiro leaned forward in his seat, "I'm shaking with excitement!"

"Finally I'll get to show off how good I am in water, ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Guys, I wasn't finished yet." Aizawa silenced the classroom, "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes…" He pushed a button on a small remote making the number storage boxes reappear, "But keep in mind you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready."

All at once everyone began to get out of their seats and head over towards their costume cases. Leiko didn't wait long as she simply used her hair to grab her case and then made her way out of the classroom.

'A rescue lesson, huh? Maybe this time around I can get it right...'

* * *

"Deku? Why are you wearing your P.E clothes?" Ochako questioned with Leiko at her side.

"Yeah, don't you have a costume to wear instead of that?" Leiko continued as she stared at the boy confused.

He gave them a sheepish smile, "You saw what happened to it during combat training. I'm still waiting on the support company to fix it up."

 _FWEET! FWEET!_

"GATHER ROUND CLASS 1-A!" Tenya ordered holding a silver whistle in his hand, "USING YOUR STUDENT NUMBERS, FORM TWO NEAT LINES SO WE CAN BOARD THE BUS EFFICIENTLY!"

"Iida's really kicking it into high gear as our class rep, huh?" Izuku said with a sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

Leiko's eyebrow twitched as she kept a forced grin on her face, "He better knock it off with that whistle soon."

When the bus doors opened and students began to pile in, the layout of the bus completely threw Tenya's seating plan out the window leaving him moping in his seat.

'At least he isn't stuck sitting next to a ticking time bomb.'Leiko grumbled internally as she snuck a glance at the explosive male who was staring intensely out the window.

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Tenya complained with his head hung low.

"Iida, you do really need to chill." Mina patted his shoulder.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there is something I want to say." Tsuyu said then looked over at Izuku who was sitting next to her, "About you, actually."

Izuku's eyes widen, "About me?! What is it Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu." Tsuyu corrected him.

"Oh yeah. Right." Izuku looked to the side a little bit embarrassed.

"About that power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's?" Tsuyu pointed out.

Izuku began to spaz out at the observation and started speaking rapidly, "What?! Really?! You think so, huh?! I never really thought about it. I guess it's kind of similar-"

"Wait hold on, Tsu. You're forgetting that All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Eijiro interjected bringing up a valid point.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, but sucked it back in quickly when Leiko spoke, "Unless Izuku doesn't have full control of his quirk yet."

Everyone involved in the conversation looked over at her curiously, except Izuku who had panic back in his eyes, "We've only ever seen All Might's quirk after years of him trying to master it, there's a possibility that his quirk may have harmed himself severely like Izuku does every time he uses it." She shrugged her shoulders casually, "Just a bit of speculation."

"Still I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of quirk. You could do a lot of flashy stuff with it." Eijiro said while lifting his arm up and used his quirk to harden it, "My hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"Oh no way! I think it's really awesome looking!" Izuku praised, "You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that!"

"You really think so? Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier." Eijiro grinned shyly as he eyed his hardened arm.

"My navel laser has got the perfect combination of panache and strength." Yuga boasted proudly.

Mina smiled at him as she put her hand on his shoulder, "It's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache, sweetie."

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks it's Todoroki, Bakugou, and Leiko." Eijiro stated looking over at the trio that coincidentally were sitting near each other.

Leiko smirked and noticed out of the corner of her eye Katsuki looking up at them briefly before staring back out the window.

"Sure, but Bakugou is always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Tsuyu commented.

Leiko covered her mouth as she let out a short chuckle, "Ha."

"And there's no doubt that Leiko won't be a popular heroine, but she has this air of arrogance that makes her seem pretty unapproachable sometimes."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Katsuki raged as he stood up, "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I AM TOTALLY APPROACHABLE, YOU LITTLE TOAD!" Leiko shrieked as she stood up as well, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY QUIRK CAN EASILY TAKE SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOWN!"

"See." Tsuyu pointed at them.

"You know we just basically met you, so it's kind of telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Denki commented with a smug grin.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL, LOSER!" Katsuki growled at him, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

A familiar giggling made him falter before he tensed up again and glared down at the girl sitting next to him, "OI! WHAT'S SO FUNNY, HUH?!"

Leiko moved her hand from her mouth and gave him a knowing grin, "Oh nothing, it's just so fitting that everyone already figured out your personality without having to put much effort into it."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A LITTLE BITCH WHO'S CONSTANTLY SHOWING OFF!" Katsuki shot back.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she kept an angry smile on her face, "Ah, I think you're still talking about yourself Katsu."

"Why you…." He growled his hands beginning to steam up.

"Hey! Hey! We're here!" Aizawa announced from the front of the bus, "Stop messing around."

"Yes Sir." The entire class replied.

When the bus came to a complete stop, each student stood up from their seats and exited the vehicle. Leiko almost fell forward as she stepped off the bus when Katsuki bumped into her shoulder roughly. She mumbled curses under her breath as she rubbed her shoulder and was shocked to see the special guest that was joining them for the rescue training.

Standing in front of class 1-A, was the space hero, Thirteen in all her white puffy space suit glory.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you!" Thirteen greeted warmly.

Gasps were heard as everyone stared at the pro hero in awe.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Izuku fanboyed, "The chivalrous pro who's saved tons of people from disasters across the world!

Leiko looked over at Ochako who was bursting with energy, "Oh! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!"

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen motioned to the large dome building behind her.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Class 1-A rejoiced.

They followed behind the space pro hero as she took them inside the building. Inside were various zones: one looked like it was destroyed by a landslide, another was mountains, one was a lake with a boat wrecked in it, while another zone had a red dome around it.

"Holy crap!"

"It looks like some kind of an amusement park!"

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters!" Thirteen explained, "I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it USJ!"

Simultaneously the student's all thought to themselves, 'Just like Universal Studios Japan!'.

Aizawa stepped forward with his hands in his pockets as he stood by Thirteen, "Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already? Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

Thirteen lowered her voice and told Aizawa what happened, careful to not let any of the students overhear. Aizawa rolled his eyes and stepped back letting Thirteen take over the lesson, "Clock's ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent! Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well maybe two things, possibly three. Four or five…" Thirteen began to ramble.

"We get it…" The class grumbled in annoyance.

"Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk. It's called Blackhole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." Thirteen explained.

"Yeah! You've used Blackhole to save people from all kinds of disasters before haven't you?" Izuku said as Ochako kept nodding her head furiously with a bright smile on her face.

"That's true." Thirteen confirmed, "But my quirk could very easily be used to kill."

Those words sent a shiver of shock down Leiko's back, it caught not only her off guard, but the rest of her class as well.

"Some of you also have powers that can easily be dangerous." Thirteen continued, "In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and strictly regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like saving somebody."

Leiko's grabbed a strand of her hair and began to twirl it. She looked away from Thirteen as the pro hero continued to speak and kept her gaze low.

"Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your quirks potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people." Thirteen pointed out, "Carry those lessons over to this class. Today you're going to learn how to use your quirk to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all that's what being a hero is all about; Ensuring the safety of others." She took a bow, "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening!"

A wave of excitement filled the air as all the students began to chatter amongst each other over. It must have been contagious, because even Leiko felt the feeling of excitement even though the idea of rescue training wasn't very appealing to her.

"Alright, now that that's over…"

The lights circling the ceiling flickered out as the water in the fountain began to turn on and off. Leiko tensed as she saw a black portal begin to open in the middle of the fountain. Walking out of the portal first was a man with pale blue hair and hand covering his face, only letting one red eye peek through the fingers.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa instructed as he spread his arm out, "Thirteen! Protect the students!"

Eijiro's face contorted in fear at the sight of a man with a hand on his face fully walking out of the portal, "What is that thing?" He leaned a bit forward as he saw more villains walking out of the portal, "Wait a second, has the training already started? I thought we were rescuing people?"

Izuku was about to take a step forward, but flinched at Aizawa shouting at them, "Stay back!"

Aizawa put on his goggles, "This is real. Those are villians!"

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

'My heart...it won't slow down.' Leiko held her chest as she tried to suppress the shakes her entire body was feeling. Visions of a boy with bright yellow eyes and red hair popped into her mind, 'Now's not the time to have a flashback.' She mentally scolded herself as a way of grounding her back to reality.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead." A dark and low voice stated, "Perplexing, according to the schedule we received from U.A All Might should be here as well." The portal the villains came out of shrunk down into a mist like figure, turns out the voice was coming from him.

"So you scumbags used the press as cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa said taking a step forward.

"Where is he?" A raspy voice came from the male with the hand on his face, "We went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are here to meet him. They want All Might, the great symbol of peace. I can't believe he's not here...Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play."

The trembles in Leiko's body came harder and her breathing began to quicken.

' _A bunch of kids trespassing on our turf boss, what should we do with them?'_

' _Kill them.'_

The voices echoed in her head as she heard herself scream inside her head. With shaky hands she grabbed her head, her fingers slowly entangling in her hair as she tried to calm her rapid breath, but nothing was working.

"Hey…"

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder making everything come to a stop, as Leiko snapped back into reality.

"It's going to be okay…" Eijiro gave her a comforting smile as he squeezed her shoulder, "The pros will keep us safe."

Not wanting to let her real reason plague her mind again, she gave him a small smile back and nodded.

"How could so many of them get in a U.A facility this secured?" Eijiro questioned as he looked back to the hoard of villains below them.

"Yeah! Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?" Momo stepped forward.

"Good question." Thirteen mused, "I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack or is this their only target?" Shoto pondered, "Either way if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these might have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time class is being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. "

"If they're this ballsy to take on U.A, then they must have a very clear objective to achieve." Leiko added narrowing her eyes on the approaching villains as she crossed her arms with her hands gripping her upper arms, "The question is what is it?"

Aizawa looked over at Thirteen, "Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus. Actually...if they got the ability to block our sensors then they might be jamming our regular communications too." He spared a quick glance over his shoulder, "Kaminari! Try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir." Denki raised a hand to his headpiece and began just that.

"What are you gonna do?!" Izuku questioned Aizawa fearfully, "You can't fight them on your own! There's too many of them! Even if you can nullify their quirks your fighting style is not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights, that's not gonna help with a group."

Aizawa glanced over his shoulder and said, "You can't be a pro, if you only have one trick." He faced forward once again, "I'll leave it to you Thirteen."

Leiko watched in awe as her sensei leaped right into the crowd of villains without any hesitation. She would've stayed longer to watch, but Thirteen was already having everyone run away from the area.

'Everything will be okay, it's not like last time.' Leiko told herself as she ran with the rest of her classmates towards the exit, 'There's two pros here and soon more will come, we'll be okay.'

Her heart dropped as their exit was suddenly blocked by the mist figure from earlier that made the portal. 'No, no,no, no!' She internally shrieked.

' _Leiko! They got us blocked off! What do we do?!'_

"There is no escape for you…" The purple mist villain announced, "It's a pleasure to meet you, we're the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some change in plans we could not have foreseen…Ah well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role play…"

Leiko took her eyes off the mist figure, noticing the change in stance Eijiro and Katsuki did. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thirteen raise a finger at the mist villain then looked back at the boys with alarm.

"No!" She yelled fearfully with her arm held out only touching the air they once stood in.

Her purple eyes wide as she saw both Katsuki and Ejiro aiming an attack at the villain. She closed her eyes and raised her arms up to her face to block out the smoke of the explosion.

As the smoke cleared out from the explosion she spotted Katsuki and Eijiro standing unharmed with confident looks on their faces.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Eijiro smirked.

Leiko inhaled sharply seeing the smoke clear away and the mist villain completely unharmed from the explosive attack.

"You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful children." The mist villain warned ominously, "Otherwise someone might get hurt."

"You two..GET OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW!" Thirteen ordered finger still aimed in front of her.

"I'll scatter you around this facility…" The mist villain announced as multiple tendrils of mist came out of him and began to surround the students, "To meet my comrades and your death!"

Leiko let out a surprised yell as she found herself being lifted into the air. The mist...it was pulling her in!

"LEIKO!" A gruff voice called out.

Her frantic eyes caught the glimpse of his red orbs and reached her hand out his outstretched one. Their fingertips barely touched before she was jerked away into the mist.

"KATSUKI!"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Attack at the USJ Part 2

 **Collision Zone**

 _BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Leiko!"

'Eijiro…' She replied mentally.

"Leiko! Where are you?!" Eijiro called out again after landing another punch to the villains surrounding them and the entire collapsed building, they stood in.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!"

'Katsuki…' Leiko covered her ears and curled more into her trembling self as she tried to ignore all the sounds around her. The vision of the past kept appearing and it was overwhelming her senses, 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry...I'm sorry…'

~Flashback~

" _Bolt, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" A younger version of Leiko asked a male with red hair and yellow eyes with a small lightning bolt mark on the side of his right eye, "Interfering with a drug deal this big could get us into major trouble."_

 _Bolt's yellow eyes darkened as his normally cheerful face was cold and stoic, "I know, but this is the only way to avenge my father." His face then softened as he put a hand on her shoulder, "And it's all thanks to you Koko, I never wouldn't have found their warehouse if it weren't for you."_

 _Leiko smiled softly and punched his shoulder gently, "That's what best friends are for."_

 _The two smiled softly at one another and then looked back towards the sealed off warehouse from their spot in an alleyway._

" _I think I can use my hair and unlock one of the back doors." Leiko suggested as they slowly walked out from their spot, sticking close to the shadows the farther they walked from their hiding spot._

" _Then I'll grab your hand and speed us right where he stashes his load." Bolt smirked, "We'll make sure to destroy his distribution before any more trades can happen."_

 _Leiko nodded feeling some of the confidence that Bolt has rub off on her, "They'll never know what'll hit'em."_

 _The two middle school kids stealthy sprinted behind the warehouse and found the first door they could find. Leiko stood in front of the door and let out a shaky breath as she shaped the ends of her hair to the shape of a key._

' _Please work…' She mentally prayed as she inserted her key shaped hair into the lock of the door. Her face would crunch up a few times feeling the cold steel parts inside get tangled up in her hair, but she tinkering around, until she heard the soft sound of a click._

" _The door's unlocked!" She smiled proudly up at Bolt as she pushed it open slowly. ._

 _He nodded with a ghost of a smile,"Good work, I'll take it from here."_

 _Bolt gently grabbed her hand and inhaled a deep breath. Leiko followed his example and inhaled deeply as well. One step and everything became a blur of yellow and grey as they speed their way through the warehouse._

 _Leiko made sure Bolt had the whole sketmatics of the warehouse memorized before they attempted anything. She knew it was risky what they were doing, she knew it was foolish, but she couldn't let him do this on his own. A part of her regrets going through her grandpa's stuff to find trading locations for the Shie Hassaikai organization. But...after seeing how the death of Bolt's father affected Bolt, she knew she had to do something to help ease the pain. If that means helping take revenge against the Yazuka who caused his father's death, then...she'll do it._

 _She was launched out of her thoughts when the two came to a complete stop. The two took multiple deep breaths to get the air they lost back into their lungs. It's the only downside to Bolt's quirk, he can run impossibly fast for however long he can hold his breath._

" _There…" Bolt pointed at the multiple stacks of wooden crates stacked all around the large room, "Those crates have to be where the trigger is."_

' _Trigger...a drug that enhances quirks.' Leiko remembered, 'While it boosts an individual's quirk it also causes them to lose their sense of reason, becoming practically reckless and dangerous to society.'_

 _As they walked further into the room, Leiko made sure to notice every available way to escape incase things went wrong. A large garage door was towards the end of the room and the only light shining in the room was from the moon shining high in the night sky._

" _Alright Koko, let's destroy this shit." Bolt looked over at her, "You have your scissors?"_

" _Yeah, but I'm not sure I can cause a big enough fire to set it all ablaze." Leiko twirled her as she avoided his gaze shamefully._

 _Bolt let out a sigh and put a hand on her head, "Just one spark is all we need Ko."_

 _She let out a slow breath and took one of her bronze scissors out. 'One spark is all we need…' She repeated over and over again to herself as she extended the thinnest strand of her hair around the blade of her sciccor, 'One…'_

" _LEIKO!"_

" _Oof!" Leiko grunted as her body landed on the ground harsly. Her head snapped up in fear hearing Bolt's pain filled cry and saw that a muscular bald man had crystallized foot pressed down onto Bolt's back._

" _Bolt!" Leiko cried out. She tried to stand up, but was yanked upward by her hair. Tear rimmed her eyes as she tried pushing the tight grip around her hair off._

 _The man that held Leiko in the air had large muscles and long, light colored hair, his face was hidden beneath a plague mask, while his hands were covered with metal gauntlets._

" _A bunch of kids trespassing on our turf boss, what should we do with them?"_

 _A young male with short shaggy auburn hair and cold gold eyes stared down at them over his plague doctor mask, "Kill them."_

 _Leiko felt her heart drop into her stomach as the grip on her hair tightened. She looked over fearfully at Bolt and saw his face tighten up more in pain as the man pressed his crystallized foot harder onto his back._

' _Do something...fight back...live...get away.' Her mind begged and after hearing another pain filled cry come from Bolt, she felt her body just move into action._

 _Remembering the scissors in her hand she lifted it up and heard the villain holding her chuckle._

" _Rappa isn't intimidated by a pair of scissors." The villain Rappa stated._

 _She put a shaky smirk on her face, "It's not for you, asshole."_

 _To everyone's surprise, the girl sliced through her long hair with the scissors letting her drop to the ground and sprint towards her friend._

" _H-HEY!" Rappa exclaimed as he threw the excess hair onto the ground and sprinted after her._

' _Use your enemies strength to your advantage,' She remembered the advice her grandpa gave her and ran straight towards the crystal villain._

 _She raised her fist and right when she was close enough to land a hit, she leaped to the side and landed in a low crouch, watching as Rappa rammed into the crystal villain knocking the pair down._

" _Bolt!" She ran to her friend and helped him up, "Can you speed us out of here?"_

" _Where? The exit's sealed off!" He gasped as he saw more villains entering the room, "Leiko! They got us blocked off! What do we do?!"_

 _Leiko felt her heart race faster as she tried to think of a new plan. The only for sure way was sealed off...unless...She looked down at her scissors, "One spark…" She gasped._

 _Bolt grabbed her and pushed her behind him as the villains started to corner them against the crates of trigger._

" _Bolt on my mark, I want you to run towards the large garage door at the end of the room." She whispered quickly, "One...Two…" She pulled out both scissors and aimed them behind her, "THREE!"_

 _Taking a deep breath the two began speeding, but in the blur of it all, Leiko managed one spark on her scissors causing the purplish black flames of her family to appear. She skimmed the fire rimmed blades across the crates of trigger as they sped causing explosions to set off around the warehouse._

 _As the door neered she aimed both the blades at the garage and rammed it into the metal watching it melt away at an abnormally fast pace._

 _The villains scrambled all over as the fire began to spread around the warehouse and Leiko felt herself have a bit of hope...maybe they'll make it out okay._

 _The minute a hole big enough for them to speed through formed, Bolt took another deep breath, but before they could move a chilling voice appeared behind them._

" _I really should teach them not to underestimate the kids these days." The leader of Shie Hassaikai sighed as he stood behind the pair of middle schoolers._

 _Bolt inhaled quickly and without warning Leiko, he took a step to speed away. What they weren't expecting was the Yazuka leader grazing Bolt's leg and blood splattered all over Leiko._

" _BOLT!"_

~End of Flashback~

"Well look what we have found?" A sinister voice cackled, "A scared little girl."

Leiko's eyes snapped open, coming out of her flashback and back to reality. Her heart dropped into it's stomach at the sight of the villain with maces for hands. His arms were raised above his head ready to smash her to pieces.

"TIME TO DIE KID!"

'Move...move...please move!' She begged her stiff body, but all she could see wasn't the mace handed villain, but the head leader of Shie Hassaikai.

"DAMMIT!"

Leiko's hair blew back a bit from the explosion in front of her as her eyes were still wide and her body was shaking. The mace handed villain fell to the side revealing a very angry Katsuki staring down at her.

"Katsuki…" She softly gasped, "T-Than-"

A sharp pain erupted on the side of her face. Her eyes wide as she slowly turned her head back to Katsuki who still held his fist out.

He scoffed, "Don't give me that pathetic look, you deserved that punch. Hell I'll do it again if it snaps some fucking sense back into you!" He glared down at her, "You want to be a hero, but here you are sitting here whimpering like a child! You're all talk and no bite!" He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up and close, "GET THAT ARROGANT SPARK BACK IN YOUR EYES AND FIGHT BACK!"

'One spark…' Leiko remembered and felt the reality of Katsuki's words sink in. If she wanted to be a hero, she needs to overcome her fear of the past…

"Watch out!" Leiko jerked him to the side and her hair formed a large fist crushing the small lizard villain to the ground.

And use it to ignite her dreams.

She let go of Katsuki and had her hair retreat back to its normal length. When she looked up at him, Katsuki was surprised by the look of annoyance in them, "Don't ever punch me like that again."

"Then don't act weak again." He sneered bumper her shoulder harshly as he passed.

With his back to her, Leiko's eyes softened a bit and a small smile curled on her lips, "I won't…"

Leiko followed Katsuki back into the main room where he and Ejiro have been fighting. She felt disgusted with herself, seeing all the piles of unconconscious villains that were taken down by her classmates without any of her help.

"Leiko!" Eijiro smiled in relief as she entered the room, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, thanks to me." Katsuki scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Shut it, Katsu." She hissed at him before looking away with a small angry pout on her face.

"Alright now that we got Leiko, let's hurry and find the rest of our class." Eijiro suggested, "If we're still in the USJ, then everyone else is probably too and not all of them have the offensive skills that we do." He clenched his fist tightly, "We gotta make sure they're safe, especially when we screwed things up by getting in the way earlier."

Leiko frowned and put a hand on Ejiro's shoulder, "Hey it was stupid move you guys did, but you're intentions were in the right place."

"Maybe, but if Thirteen had been able to suck up that villain, then we never would have seperated like that!" Eijiro looked at the other two with determination, "We have to make it up to the others!"

Katsuki looked away with disinterest, "If you want to track down the others, fine, but I'm gonna destroy that warpy bastard."

Leiko scoffed and poked his chest, "Your physical attacks didn't work on him last time, what makes you think it'll work this time! Don't be an idiot!"

"Shut up!" Katsuki swatted her hand away, "Don't call me an idiot when you clearly aren't using your brain! I'm gonna take him down, because he's their way in and out! If I cut off their escape route, they'll be stuck here and have to pay for what they done! We'll just have to figure it out!"

"Tch...I hate that you're making a point here." Leiko huffed, "Fine, you want to take the warp guy one, then you're gonna have to deal with me tagging along."

"You agree with him! What about the others?!" Eijiro questioned concern flooding his eyes.

"If all these villains are small fries, like these guys were, then our classmates can handle them." Katsuki kicked one of the unconscious villains, "Even a scaredy cat like Leiko, took one down."

"Bastard…" Leiko growled out as her eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Hey since when do you act so calm and rational?" Eijiro asked teasingly, "Usually you're all like…"

Leiko cleared her throat and had her hair style itself into a spiky look similar to Katsuki's, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Yeah like that!" Eijiro pointed at her with an impressed look on his face.

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT, YOU SHITTY PANSY!" Katsuki yelled at her then turned his anger towards Eijiro, "AND I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU RED HAIRED LOSER!"

"Yeah, there you are!" Eijiro grinned.

Katsuki huffed and turned to walk away, "Go find the others if you want to."

"Wait-Hold up!" Eijiro called out to him, "What I think you're really saying is that you believe in our classmates." He hardened his arms and punched them together, "And that's thinking like a man, Bakugou."

Leiko looked between the two as they started walking away from her and then grabbed a strand of her hair, looking down at it, 'These two are so strong and determined...I...I can't let them down. Deep down there's a hero in me and…' She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at the two males,

'She's going to show these villains to never mess with Leiko Kaen.'

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Attack at the USJ Part 3

"Come on!" Leiko shouted at the two boys that were slightly behind her, "The blast came from this direction!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Katsuki yelled as he used his explosions to pass her, "I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I'M GOING!"

Leiko clicked her tongue and ran a bit faster to keep up with him, "Do you even have a plan?!"

"Yeah, it's called stay the fuck out of my way!" He snarled at her, "I can handle that warp bastard on my own, you two can deal with any extras."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Eijiro spoke up, catching up to Leiko's speed.

As the three started to approach the center of the USJ, Leiko spotted a large wall they could hide behind and observe the situation. Without words, she used her hair to wrap around the two males and swung them towards the wall firmly as she slid up to them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-MMPH!" Katsuki found his mouth muffled by Leiko's hair covering it tightly.

"Shut it or you'll give our position away." She glared at him then slowly then slowly allowed her hair to unwind itself from her classmates, "My parents taught me to always assess the situation, before jumping in blindly."

"Good advice." Eijiro nodded, "So who's gonna poke their head out?"

"I will/Me, shitty hair." Leiko and Katsuki volunteered before glaring at each other heatedly.

Before either could argue who would do the task, they heard a Izuku yelling out a battle cry. It caused all three first years to stand up and stare into the courtyard and the chaos it held.

All Might was there held down by a large creature with a bird-like face and brain visible. Underneath them was the warp villain keeping the large creature and All Might in place.

Leiko spotted Izuku charging towards All Might with tears brimming his eyes. It was when she saw the warp gate appear in front of the running Izuku that all three first years moved into action.

She leaped forward and her hair flew towards Izuku, wrapping tightly around his waist. With a small grunt she yanked her head to the side and quickly caught a flying Izuku with her arms.

"Leiko?!" Izuku gasped as he stared at the female in disbelief while the hair around his waist unwrapped itself.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!" Katsuki threatened as he flew through the air and landed an explosion on the warp gate villain. He aimed his attack right on the metal piece inside the villain and was able to pin the mist figure down.

To Leiko's surprise she watched a trail of ice appear and went all the way to the mutated creature that was holding All Might down. The ice covered one side of the creature completely holding it in place.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might." Shoto said cooly.

All Might was able to pry himself out of the monster's grip and leaped back over to where Shoto, Leiko, and Izuku were standing.

Izuku gasped seeing All Might holding a hand to his bleeding wound, "Are you okay?"

Eijiro let out a battle cry as he tried aiming a hit on the light blue haired villain with hands covering him all over, but the villain leaped back.

"Damn that was gonna be cool!" Eijiro cursed as he leaped back a bit.

Katsuki had a maniacal grin on his face as he kept the warp villain down, "Guess I found your body that time, you smokey bastard."

"The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." Shoto stated in a calm tone.

"So don't even think about trying." Leiko narrowed her eyes and pointed one of her brozone scissors at the hand masked villain.

Izuku looked at his classmates with tears of relief, "Kacchan...everyone…" He roughly rubbed his eyes and showcased a determined look on his face.

There was a tense silence in the air as the hand masked villain observed the scene in front of him.

"Kurogiri..how could you let this brat get the best of you?" The hand masked villain spoke, a strong annoyance laced in his tone, "You've gotten us into a real jam here."

Katsuki gave a smug scoff, "You got careless, you dumb villain." He looked down at Kurogiri with a grin that matched his cocky tone, "It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turned into that smoking warp gate. You use that mist to hide your actual body as an actual distraction, thinking that makes you safe. That's why we missed...But if you didn't have a body you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

'He learned all that from just attacking that warp bastard only once?' Leiko was impressed, but it's not like she will admit that to him in person.

Kurogiri let out a couple of struggling grunts, but was quickly silenced by Katsuki letting out a couple more small explosions on the neck armor.

"Don't move." He ordered before leaning close with a maniacal grin on his face, "Heh...you try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad they'll be piecing you back together for weeks."

"Oohh, that doesn't sound very heroic." Eijiro lightly teased making Leiko remember when he made a very similar comment to her like that during their hero vs villain mock battle.

"They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men, kids these days really are amazing." The hand masked villain stated bitterly, "They make the League of Villains look like amateurs, we can't have that…" He looked over at the mutated creature that was still frozen, "Nomu."

Leiko's eyes widened and felt the bravado she had before slowly dissipating as the Nomu's upper body went through the warp gate, slowly standing up upright as the ice broke, destroying one arm and one leg.

"What the fuck is that thing?" She gasped, taking a small step back.

"How is that thing still moving?" Izuku questioned in disbelief, "He's all messed up."

"STAY BACK EVERYBODY!" All Might ordered throwing an arm in front of Izuku, Shoto, and Leiko's direction.

The missing limbs on the Nomu began to slowly regenerate and All Might addressed the hand masked villain, "What is this? I thought you said his power was shock absorption!"

"I didn't say that was his only quirk." The hand masked villain said, "He also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on, even at one-hundred percent of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

The danger in the air rises and Leiko knew if she wanted her and her classmates to survive, she was going to have to fight. She shifted herself into a defensive pose and noticed out of the corner of her eye, everyone else gearing up to fight.

"First we need to free our method of escape..." The hand masked villain announced, "...Get him Nomu."

"NOOO!" Leiko cried out seeing the Nomu turn its attention to Katsuki.

It was like watching in slow motion all of a sudden. She tried reaching towards Katsuki with her hair, but the Nomu was clearly faster and with its fist raised it made contact. The force was so strong it blew Leiko and her other classmates back.

There was a cloud of smoke blocking their vision before it cleared, revealing the Nomu standing still and All Might panting heavily from where he now stood in front of a newly crashed wall, his arms up showing he took the full force of that attack.

"Ugh, such force." Izuku grunted, then gasped, noticing Katsuki was no longer where he once stood, "Kacchan!"

Leiko's hair fell not even going past an inch as she noticed that Katsuki was now sitting beside them with a look of shock on his face.

"You're alive!" She exclaimed joyfully before frowning, 'That attack...it was so fast and my hair wasn't quick enough to get him to safety.'

"Kacchan?!" Izuku gasped, noticing the stunned blonde, "Woah that's awesome, you dodged him!"

"Shut up, no I didn't you damn nerd." Katsuki denied, still somewhat stunned.

Eijiro stood up and looked at him confused, "Then how did you get over here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shoto said, directing everyone's attention over to the current state of All Might.

"All Might!" Izuku gasped fearfully, noticing his mentor coughing harshly.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back?" All Might glared angrily at the hand masked villain.

"I didn't have much of a choice, he was threatening my companion." He defended himself, "Besides these kids are no angels...The plain looking one, he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. Well you know what, All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgement onto what's good and what's evil…You think you're the symbol of peace? Ha! You're just another government sponsored instrument of violence and violence always breeds more violence, I'll be sure to make the world understand that once you're dead. "

"You're nothing but a lunatic." All Might glared, "Criminals like you, you always try to make your actions sound so noble, but admit it, you're only doing this because you like it!"

It took only one look in those red eyes, to see that All Might was right and that made Leiko tighten her grip on her scissors.

"We've got them out numbered." Shoto pointed out.

"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness." Izuku added.

"These dudes may act tough, but we can take them down with All Might's help." Eijiro said, hardening his arms.

"Then let's get this over with." Leiko huffed shifting her defensive pose into a fighting one.

"Don't attack!" All Might ordered, "Get out of here."

Shoto looked at the symbol of peace and said, "You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember? You need our help."

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different." All Might clenched his fist, "It's gonna be alright, just sit back and watch a pro at work."

"But you're too hurt, you're bleeding, and you're almost out of ti-" Izuku cut off his sentence sharply and slightly covered his mouth.

All Might simply gave him a reassuring thumbs up and focuses his whole attention on the three villains in front of them.

"Nomu, Kurogiri kill him." The hand masked villain ordered, "I'll deal with the children."

Leiko raised her scissors up as she saw that hand masked villain came charging towards her and her classmates.

"Heads up, looks like we're fighting after all." Eijiro warned.

"Bring it on, it's five on one, we can take this bastard down." Leiko scoffed.

A strong power came off of All Might as he leaped forward towards the Nomu. The Nomu met All Might half way and the two fists collided releasing a strong gust of wind on impact.

The hand masked villain was pushed back from the powerful wind as he shouted over to All Might, "Weren't you listening?!" He landed on his feet next to Kurogiri, "One of his powers is shock absorption!"

"Yeah?! What about it?!" All Might challenged as he threw another punch.

The Nomu and All Might's punches kept colliding causing powerful winds to keep everyone away from the fight. Leiko let out a small grunt as the wind pushed her back a bit. She raised her hands up to her face for protection.

"He's gonna fight that brain head guy, head on?" Izuku exclaimed in disbelief.

"Woo-ah! They're so fast!" Eijiro struggled for a moment to keep his balance.

"He said your quirk is shock absorption, not nullification!" All Might pointed out as he continued his rapid speedy punches, "That means there's a limit to what you can take right?!"

Leiko noticed the speed in punches got faster and noticed that the Nomu seemed to punch a weak spot on All Might's body. The symbol of peace however kept throwing his speedy punches with even more force now than before.

"So you were made to fight me, big guy?! Then if you can really withstand me at one hundred percent of my power, then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" All Might declared as he pushed more power into his targeted punches.

One of his punches sent the Nomu flying and skidding across the ground. The Nomu scrambled back to its feet and charged back towards All Might, as he leaped over to keep attacking the Nomu.

"A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served!" All Might kicked the Nomu into the air and then grabbed it by the arm, as he began spinning in air. Using his strength and momentum, he threw the Nomu into the ground causing a large crater to form from the impact.

Leiko's jaw dropped in awe, 'I knew All Might was powerful, but this...this is insane!'

All Might landed next to the Nomu as it's body raised from the ground a bit from the impact, "Now for a lesson, you may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean! GO BEYOND...PLUS ULTRA!"

With one final punch, All Might sent the Nomu flying out of the USJ through the dome ceiling. The entire place shook a bit from the impact, but once it stopped Leiko could only feel her awe for the hero grow.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game." Eijiro compared in awe, "He beat the shock absorption right out of him! I've never seen that kind of brute strength."

"Imagine having power like that." Katuski said, "He must've been punching that monster so fast, he couldn't regenerate."

"W-Wow…" Leiko let out softly. She looked down at the scissors in her hands, 'One day...I'll be that strong...like mom, dad, grandpa, and now All Might.'

A cloud of dust slowly began to fade away from All Might, revealing the heroic smile still on his face, "I really have gotten weaker. Back in my hayday, five hits would've been to knock that guy out, but today it took more than three hundred mighty blows." He turned his attention over the hand masked villain that was shaking in rage, "You've been bested villains...Surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly."

The hand masked villain began to scratch at his neck as the air was thick with tension and silence. No one moved, it seemed like it was over.

"What's wrong? Not attacking me?" All Might goaded, "Didn't you say you were gonna clear this level earlier? Well come and get me, if you dare."

The threatening look in All Might's eyes was enough to reassure Leiko that he could handle the last two guys.

"Man...this is intense." Katsuki said.

"It's just what you'd expect from a real battle." Leiko added crossing her arms across her chest.

"As I expected, there's no reason to fight now." Shoto pointed out, "He'll handle this."

The four students turned around to get to safety, but before they could take another step, Eijiro noticed Izuku not moving from his spot, "Come on Midoriya, we should regroup with the other guys!"

Leiko walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "He's right, the last thing All Might needs is to worry about us becoming hostages or getting in his way." She noticed his concerned look, "He's a number one hero, remember? He can handle this."

All Might took a step forward and taunted again, "What? Are you scared?"

The hand masked villain began to scratch at his neck aggressively, "If only Nomu was here...He'd rush you right now! Pound you into the ground without giving it a second thought."

Kurogiri leaned close to the raging partner, "Tomura Shigaraki, please do not fret. Look at him, he has definitely weakened. Nomu's attacks were successful."

It seemed those words began to calm Shigaraki down as he stopped aggressively scratching at his neck.

"He's on his own." He continued and looked over at five students still there, "The children appear to be frozen in fear and look! Our underlings are recovering!"

Leiko tched under her breath, "Like hell we're scared…" She did however turn to look over her shoulder and true to his words, the previously knocked out villains were slowly regaining consciousness.

"We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive." Kurogiri pointed out, "If you and I work together, we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might!"

"Yeah...Yeah you're right." Shigaraki realized as he lowered his arms, "This is it. We have no choice, we have to do it now. I mean, the big end boss is right here."

Leiko and the others noticed the villains slowly getting back on their feet. She looked at them then back at Izuku, seeing that he was too focused on All Might not notice anything else.

"I think All Might can hold his own against those two main guys." Eijiro reassured as he hardened his arms and faced the newly awakened villains, "Let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anybody else."

Shoto looked over at Leiko and Izuku, "Will you be joining us?"

Leiko bit her lip as she contemplated what to do. She knew Izuku wasn't going to budge, his admiration to All Might is clouding his judgement. The other three are strong enough to handle some lower level thugs, she needed to be where she is needed most.

Shigaraki charged towards All Might, "Consider this revenger for what you did to Nomu!"

Before anyone could realize what happened, Izuku was spotted flying towards All Might and Shigaraki. Leiko gasped as she noticed how floppy Izuku's legs look, 'A-Are they broken?!'

"Woah...Midoriya!" Eijiro called out.

Izuku was aiming his fist towards Kurogiri's neck armor, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ALL MIGHT, YOU STUPID VILLIANS!"

Leiko saw Shigaraki stick his through Kurogiri and his open palm was now inching towards Izuku's face. Without thinking her hair shot towards Izuku and wrapped tightly around his waist.

She let out a small grunt and jerked her head back, quickly yanking Izuku just time away from Shigaraki's hand as it suddenly got shot at.

"They're here." All Might announced almost in relief.

Catching Izuku in her arms, Leiko gently laid him on the ground as she and everyone else turned their attentions to the front of USJ, where multiple Pro Heroes stood as well as the principal of U.A High.

"Sorry everyone! I know we're a bit late, but I got the teachers here as fast as I could." Principal Nezu apologized with a smile on his face.

The pros immediately broke into action taking care of the lower skilled villains with ease. Leiko noticed that Shigaraki was slowly back away towards Kurogiri.

"Aw man, the pros are here. It's game over for real." He looked over at Kurogiri, "Let's go home and try this-"

He was cut off from the sudden barrage of bullets hitting him. Kurogiri wrapped himself protectively around Shigaraki as the bullets continued to aim for them. Thirteen tried to use her quirk to suck Kurogiri up, but unfortunately the two were able to escape.

Leiko put her scissors away and after making sure Izuku was okay, she walked over to the other three classmates.

"Thank goodness the Pros arrived when they did." She let out a sigh of relief.

"If all the Pro teachers are here, then that must mean the rest of the school is safe." Shoto remarked as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The villains attacked this facility, but not the rest of the campus."

Eijiro started back over to the trio waving his hand, "Hey Cementoss said to make our way to the entrance!"

Leiko nodded and grabbed a small brush out from her dark sleeved cloak and began to brush her long locks. She'd wince at every knot and tangle, but that's what happens when she uses her quirk.

Once all the students, except for Izuku, were outside they began doing a headcount and checking if anyone had any major injuries.

"Leiko!"

Before the purple haired girl had time to react, she was nearly tackled down by Ochako's tight grip.

"You're okay! I was so worried!" She hugged her friend tightly.

Leiko blinked slowly before smiling softly and hugging the brunette back, "I'm glad to see you're okay too."

The two broke from their embrace and Ochako went to check one everyone else. Leiko looked over at the entrance and saw Katsuki was standing there looking at the building with a look on his face.

Leiko walked over to him and casually stood by his side, "Pretty brave thing he did back there. Reckless, but brave. I'm starting to realize these are what makes Izuku so interesting." She snuck a glance at Katsuki and saw his fist clenched tightly. She looked back at the USJ with a forlorn expression, "Wish I had that type of mentality, maybe then I could've done more to help."

"Tch...like it would've been much." Katsuki scoffed. He was silent for a few seconds then glanced briefly at her, "What was that shit you pulled earlier. You don't strike me as the type to just freeze up like that."

She gave a humorless chuckle with a self-deprecating smile on her face, "I guess I've got some past shit that I need to get over as well." She looked over at Katsuki, "I mean what kind of heros would we be, if we let the past interfere with the present."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her, "Nothing from my past is fucking up my present, you shitty pansy."

"Ah so then you weren't thinking about Izuku just now before I came over and how he moved so quickly?" She teased with a knowing hum.

A red tickmark appeared on the side of his head as he glared at her, "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU SHITTY PANSY!"

"HEY! QUIT CALLING ME A PANSY, YOU SHITTY HEDGEHOG!"

"Come on you lovebirds!" Eijiro called out to them, "We're heading back to class now!"

Both tensed up as their faces turned red. The two snapped around to face Eijiro with a mixture of anger and embarrassment on their faces, "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS SHITTY HAIR!"

Katsuki stomped ahead towards the bus with Eijiro at his side, teasing him the whole way. Leiko shook her head and took one last glance at the USJ.

'Today I learned first hand, what mom and dad deal with everyday. If I want to be a hero like them, then I have to get over my past and use it to make me stronger.'

She looked up to the sky and smiled softly, 'I promise I'll become a great hero, this is only the beginning of my story.'

End of Chapter 8

 **Author's note: Wow! I can't believe season 1 is finally done! I'm super excited to start season 2 and am brewing tons of ideas in my head for what I want to happen. Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following this story! It means so much to me and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, no specific dates though cuz I don't wanna promise anything and disappoint ya'll. I thank you guys again and I'll see ya in that next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

Save! Rescue Training!

It's been four weeks since the incident at the USJ and things were finally calming down in Leiko's life. Her parents were no longer fretting over her health excessively and her grandpa, well he just kept complaining about how villains these days should stop being impatient and bide their time, before taking on a pesky hero like All Might.

Leiko mentally chuckled at the memory and tried to focus back on what was going on around her. Today class was being held back at the USJ to get the proper recuse training they need, this time without any villainous interruptions.

"Well, that happened, but class is class." Thirteen exclaimed joyfully, "So let's begin the rescue training."

"Can you really move, Thirteen?" Ochako asked in concern.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Senpai!" Thirteen moved a bit to the side showing off a mummified Aizawa.

"We are ready to begin class, let's start already." Aizawa ordered, his voice slightly muffled due his entire face being wrapped up, "We are wasting time."

"Mister Aizawa!" Izuku called out as he took a small step forward, "All Might is supposed to us as well. Where is he?"

"I don't know." He answered coldly, "Forget about him." He then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

The class that were in their hero outfits took this as their cue to go ahead and follow their homeroom teacher and Thirteen to the mountain zone of the USJ. Leiko noticed that some of the damage that happened from the attack was still present like the hole in the dome ceiling from when All Might punched that Nomu to infinity.

Thirteen and Aizawa stopped at the edge of a cliff that dropped off into a deep chasm.

"Let's start with the training rescue!" Thirteen announced as the students stared down at the chasm, "There'll be three students at the bottom of the chasm. One of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg, and the last will be very worried."

Eijiro and Denki looked over the edge of the chasm making noises of disbelief.

"What height!"

"How are we supposed to get there?!"

Tenya ran over to them with his quirk yelling, "What are you saying?!" He skidded to a stop and went on his knees as he yelled into the chasm, "ARE YOU OKAY?! DO NOT WORRY, WE WILL SAVE YOU!" He placed a hand to his ear to see if he hears a response.

"You are too fast." Eijiro deadpanned.

"Even though you're the only one…" Denki added using a similar deadpanned tone.

Unlike last time Leiko felt a sense of excitement rush through her. She held her clenched fists to her chest with a determined look in her purple eyes. 'This is my chance to prove that I can handle rescuing others...even if this is a practice.'

Thirteen raised her pointed finger in the air and announced, "Well, the injured will be…!" She pointed at Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya, "You three!"

One by one, each of the three were lowered down slowly into the bottom of the chasm. Once they were down there safely, Aizawa turned away from the chasm and faced his students.

"Alright, you four are the ones who will rescue them." Aizawa instructed, looking at Momo, Shoto, Katsuki, and Leiko.

Leiko took a sneak over at Katsuki and noticed he was shaking violently. She had to hold back her laughter at the sight of his clear anger and focus back on what Aizawa was saying.

"You may use these objects to help." He gestured to the rescue tools by the edge of the chasm.

"WAIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO SAVE DEKU?!" Katsuki snapped and then pointed over at a giggling Leiko, "NOT MENTION WHY DO I HAVE BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THIS PANSY?!"

"Because we are in the Anime Festa, Bakugou." Tsuyu answered casually.

"HAH?!" Katsuki yelled at her and then snapped over at Leiko, "AND YOU! STOP ENJOYING THIS!"

"Tsuyu, leave him like that." Eijiro advised with a nervous smile then looked over at Leiko, "And Leiko try not to take so much amusement at his tantrums."

Leiko finally halted her giggling and gave a mischievous grin, "Ah sorry not sorry, that's not gonna happen."

"HELP US! PLEASE!" Tenya's worried yell interrupted their squabble.

Shoto looked over the edge of the chasm with disinterest, "Let's begin. Who is going down?"

Before Leiko could volunteer herself, Katsuki sharply looked over at Shoto and sneered, "That bastard doesn't listen." A maniacal grin formed on his face as he held his hand up, "I will have to teach him." A few explosions came out of his palm before he continued, "Just blow up the mountain and that's it!"

Leiko bonked the back of his head, "Are you insane?! I'm not the best at rescuing, but even I know that's a bad idea!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Katsuki yelled holding his head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"TO TRY AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR HEAD!"

The entire Class 1A watched the two bicker back and forth with sweatdrops on the side of their heads.

"He doesn't think." Tsuyu stated the obvious about Katsuki, "He acts by instinct."

"Midoriya and the rest are in trouble." Denki said as he picked his nose.

Shoto looked to the side letting out a sigh of annoyance before looking at Momo, "Yaoyorozu, create a pulley. We'll make a pulley to pull them up." Seeing Momo give him a quick nod, he continued, "Let's start with the ones that are unconscious. Kaen will go down. Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, and I will pull."

"Bastard!" Katsuki stormed up to Shoto and grabbed him by the collar of his costume, "Stop deciding on your own!"

"Calm down!" Momo exclaimed as Leiko rolled her eyes at the scene.

"It's the best way." Shoto replied calmly. He ignored Katsuki's agitated yell and continued, "If you think of it as a game, you don't have to know." He brushes Katsuki's grip off easily, "I'm not going to waste my time in this training."

Leiko watched Shoto walk over to the rescue equipment and under her breath accidently said, "That was hot…" Realizing what she said, she yanked a strand of her hair harshly, muttering under her breath, "Focus of rescuing, not your hot male classmates."

Katsuki noticed the not so subtle blush on Leiko's cheeks and somehow that added more fuel to his growing rage at Shoto. He clenched his shaking fist with a shaky angry grin on his face, "W-Who the hell is playing?!"

He turned towards Shoto to continue the fight, but before either male could continue, Momo finally snapped, "STOP! It's pathetic! Besides, there is something we must do before anything else!"

With curious eyes, Leiko watched Momo walk over the edge of the chasm and go down on her knees.

"Please keep calm!" She yelled down to three down below, "We will go to you right away!" After hearing that the three heard her, she turned her head to her teammates, "The first thing to do is to reassure the victims."

Leiko's eyes widened and mentally groaned at the oncoming lecture that was about to happen because of the two male idiots on her team.

"There are occasions where you can not save people who are desperate and panicking." Momo continued, "Reassuring them is related to saving them. If you will not do it properly, what kind of training class is this?!"

"You're right, Momo." Leiko chuckled and walked towards rescue gear and picked up the climbing harness. She walked towards Shoto with a small smirk and held the harness out towards him, "Help me with this, so we can save those victims."

Shoto nodded, but his reaching hands were slapped away by Katsuki's and the exploding male snatched the harness from Leiko's loosened grip.

"Don't give me that look, you shitty pansy!" He snapped roughly turning the purple haired girl in his direction,"Icy-hot would've taken too long, I can get it done faster!"

He snatched the rope of the ground and aggressively began tying the rope to the harness.

Leiko winced as the unexpected moments of tightness, "Ease off, will ya?" She let out a sudden wheeze when he unexpectedly tightened again, "Bast...Bastard…" She forced the curse out, noticing the smug grin on his face.

She wanted so badly to slap the side of his with her hair, but she didn't want to cause another scene, right when they're kinda making progress to the assignment. So she stood there rather stiff and awkward, till Katsuki stepped back with a self satisfied look on his face.

"Alright, I'm ready to head down." Leiko announced casually resting both hands on her hips.

Once the whole pulley system was set up, She walked towards the edge of the chasm. Before she went down, she glared over her shoulder at the males, "You boys better not drop me."

"Of course." Shoto nodded.

Katsuki simply scoffed, "Don't tempt me."

Rolling her eyes she let out a sigh and grabbed the rope. Taking a literal leap of faith, she quickly felt her feet reconnect with the fall of the chasm. Like climbing down a staircase, she moved her feet down along the wall as she was lowered by her teammates.

"Kaen, descend slowly using the rope." Momo yelled down to her.

"Right!" Leiko yelled back doing exactly that.

Right when she reached the bottom of the chasm, she was instantly greeted by Izuku, "Hey, Leiko."

"Sorry for the wait." Leiko gave an apologetic smile trying to stay true to her role, "But I am here now. My team and I will get you guys to safety and get you guys immediate medical attention."

Tenya scrambled over to Ochako, who was trying so hard to keep her laughter at bay, "Uraraka, there's no problem!" He reassured loudly, "We are going to be okay!"

The basket stretcher was lowered down to the ground and Leiko looked over at the 'injured' crew, "Alright, first let's get Ochako onto the stretcher and bring her up, since she is the unconscious one here."

"Understood! But, we can't!" Izuku said, "We can't move our legs, we can't help."

Leiko nodded and gave an understanding smile, "That's okay, I can bring her up then myself."

"Isn't it dangerous for a sole person to carry an unconscious one?" Tenya questioned worryingly.

Leiko gave him an arrogant grin, "Don't worry about that."

All of her purple hair floated upwards and began to grow longer.

"My hair can handle a good amount of weight." She explained as her hair gently wrapped itself around Ochako, cocooning the small girl and lifting her onto the basket stretcher.

Gently Leiko had her hair unwrap Ochako's frame. Her hair parted down the middle as it raised above her head once more twisting and tangling in itself, forming two giant hands.

"Now to bring her up nice and easy." Leiko narrated as she tugged on the rope that would pull Ochako up.

The two giant hair hands grabbed one side of the basket and kept a steady grip as it extended upwards towards the top of the chasm.

"Woah! Your hair quirk is so cool!" Izuku praised as he watched how calmly Leiko was acting while using her quirk, "It's not just good for battle, but also for rescuing!"

Leiko blinked at the unexpected praise and looked down with a somewhat somber smile, "Rescue, huh? Who knew?" She let out a small wince at the familiar yanking sensation of her reaching its limit, "Ah unfortunately this is how far my hair can extend…"

Luckily she was able to get Ochako halfway out of the chasm with her quirk before the rope pulled her the rest of the way to the top.

Exaggerated tears streamed down Tenya's face as he cupped his hands around his mouth yelling upwards, "THANK YOU, HEROES!"

Even though it was just practice, even though no one really was hurt, the emotion in Tenya's voice felt real. It felt real enough for Leiko to feel a warmth in her heart and a small blush rise on her cheeks as she hid behind her extremely long hair that pooled around her feet.

She cleared her throat and shook the pink off her cheeks as she looked back at the two 'injured' males, "Alright, Izuku you're up next!"

From there Leiko confidently assisted getting the males rescued with the rest of her team assisting from above. She was the last one to be pulled up to the surface and once she was, Momo walked up to her with a bright smile.

"Well done, Kaen! You did great down there!" Momo praised the girl.

Leiko waved her hand dismissively, "Please, lose the formality, you can call me Leiko." She then smiled back, "Besides you were good too Momo, taking charge and all that jazz. It's reassuring to see that our class deputy can control the most feral of our classmates."

Katsuki's ear twitched and he whirled towards the pair, "HAH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY, PANSY?!"

Leiko felt an annoyed smile pull at her lips and she calmly turned around, "Hey...mind you're own fucking business. We're having a girl talk."

He stomped over to her, "Like hell I will! It becomes my shitty business when you talk about me!"

The annoyed smile melted into a mischievous one as casually leaned in close to him and rested her hand underneath her lips, "Oh? But I never mentioned your name once Katsu! Are you referring to yourself as a feral student?"

Katsuki's eye twitched as he got an annoyed grin on his face,"You...little…"

"Alright! Let's get the next group set up, people!" Thirteen clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention.

Leiko gave Katsuki smug wink and walked over to the rest of her classmates.

Other teams alternated with each other, becoming the injured instead of the rescuers. As this happened, Leiko noticed that certain classmates of hers, weren't chosen at all to participate in the exercise. If she had to guess why, it's probably because of their quirks. Though once the last team went, everyone was gathered in front of a pleased Thirteen.

"It was a great job for your first time." Thirteen praised, "We still have more battle scenarios prepared. In a nutshell, there's still lots to do."

"Well that happened…" Denki muttered to Eijiro and Leiko.

"Do not relax!" Aizawa said to them, "Class is still in session."

Everyone gave a quick nod and followed behind their mummified teacher as he and Thirteen led the way to the next zone.

The walk was rather quiet and Leiko noticed that the zone they just entered in had multiple buildings ruined and basically resembled a city in ruins. 'Hence why the zone is called the ruins zone, dumbass.' Leiko cursed to herself.

"Now we continue in this setting." Thirteen said as everyone gathered around her and Aizawa, "Unlike the first training, there will be different situations. The purpose of this scenario is to give a more genuine experience. The injured can be anywhere and we don't know in what state they may be. You'll have eight minutes to spread out and four of you will be the rescuers. The other seventeen must hide in whichever place they wish. Eight of the hidden may not speak; I will select them."

Mina got an excited look on her face as she exclaimed, "We are playing hide and seek!"

"To be precise, almost." Thirteen corrected, "Okay, the four that will search, are them." She pointed at Katsuki, Minoru, Ochako, and Izuku.

Similar to before, Leiko tried to suppress her laughter at Katsuki's rage trembling form.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT WITH DEKU?!" He raged.

"There's no helping it, we're in the Anime Festa." Ochako explained.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Calm down, calm down." Eijiro motioned with his hands, "Let's research it."

"Alright! Everyone, your eight minutes starts...NOW!" Thirteen chopped the air signaling for them to hide.

Leiko took off into the city with the rest of her hiding classmates. She broke away from the crowd and walked down the empty cracked road with her hands in her coat pockets.

"Let's see...where can I hide?" She eyed a broken car and shook her head, "Nah, I don't feel like squeezing underneath that."

Her purple eyes zoned in on a building with a large hole through the first floor. She hummed in interest and stepped through the hole taking notice of all the debris and glass on the ground. Furniture was knocked to the side and charred, except for a small cushioned chair to the left of the room that somehow was still standing.

"Why not…" She shrugged and walked over to the small chair, laying her body across it. Her legs dangled over one arm of the chair as her back rested against the other arm of the chair.

She pulled all of her hair over her shoulder, grabbed the brush out of her pocket, and began to brush her slightly tangled hair.

Brushing her hair always calms her mind, it's something her mother used to do to her all the time growing up, before her hero work got more busy.

Boom! Boom!

Leiko's posture snapped up at hearing the loud explosions, followed by a few moments of silence.

"DAMN DEKU!"

'Ah I guess Katsu is gonna save me.' She thought with a wry smile on her face. Slipping the brush back into her pocket, she relaxed her posture and lazily yelled out, "Help! I need a hero!"

Hearing his stomping get closer, she closed her eyes and called out again, "Please help! I need a hero now!"

The stomps halted in front of her and she opened one eye with a cheshire grin at the sight of Katsuki glaring down at her with his hands on her hip, "About time you showed up. Now hurry up and save me by carrying me away from here."

"HAH?!" He leaned back with a disgusted sneer, "And why the fuck would I do that?"

"Simple...My legs are broken in this situation and I need a strong hero to carry me to safety." She explained keeping that cheshire grin on her face, "Unless you're really that weak you can't even lift a girl like meEAHH!"

A small blush erupted across her face as she glanced up at Katsuki, who roughly lifted her up in his arms and began walking out of the building, "Hey Hey! Be more gentle next time!"

"Shaddup!" He snapped, shooting her an annoyed look before looking forward again muttering angrily, "I don't even know why I am putting up with your bullshit right now."

"Oh! It's because we're in the Anime Festa now." She replied cheekily.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

A loud rumble erupted from the ground causing the pair to tense at the sudden shaking.

"What was that-OOF!"

Leiko groaned as she was dropped onto her bum and watched Katsuki propel away using his explosive quirk.

"Hey!" She shouted after him, before huffing in annoyance. She had her hair extend and felt herself launch into the air as her hair wrapped around a lamp post and yank her body forward.

She kept this launching pattern up until she noticed that she saw her classmates in the distance standing somewhat in a half circle formation in a circle clearing. As she ran towards them, she had her hair shortened its length till it was just above her ankles so it didn't trip her as she ran.

The first one to notice her presence was Eijiro as he waved her over with a worried expression, "Leiko! There's a villain attacking and he's taken Todoroki hostage!"

Leiko nudged her head to the side with an annoyed expression, "I figured that much." She looked past Eijiro to see Katsuki was down there fighting against the large armored villain, "And I'm not surprised to see him down there."

Though watching him fight, Leiko felt a sense of awe wash over her. The power in his attacks, the tactic and aim he puts with every explosion, he's not attacking recklessly. She watched as he landed a large explosion on the back of the villain pushing them apart.

Katsuki skidded to a halt next to a concerned Tenya, "Hey! Don't worry about others!" He wore a cocky sneer on his face, "Don't just stand there! Make those weaklings run away!"

An unusual look of anger cross Tenya's face, "Why do you have to insult others?!"

Leiko gritted her teeth and grabbed the nearest pebble. With an angered yell she threw the pebble at the back of his head, making the angry gremlin turn towards her, "I'm not a weakling!" She gestured to her classmates, "We're not weaklings!"

Eijiro nodded his head as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, who are you calling weaklings, Bakugou?"

"We are the twenty one students of Class A." Momo walked up to Leiko's other side.

"We will all be heroes!" Ochako declared with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Guys…" Izuku trailed off softly.

"How Brave." The villain cooed mockingly, "However."

With one arm thrust, he was able to create a large blast of wind strong enough to send multiple rocks and boulders towards the students.

Yuga was the first to defend, using his navel laser to destroy the flying rocks. Eijiro and Rikido both used their strength to destroy the other flying debris.

Kyoka plugged her earphone jacks into her speakers built into her costume, sending sound waves over at the Masked Villain. While the masked villain covered his ears, Hanta shot tape towards the masked villain, pinning his arms down. Momo took this chance to create a cannon and shot it at the villain, trapping him in place further with a capture net.

"Now!" Momo yelled.

"Let's go, Class A!" Tenya ordered.

Leiko brought out both of her scissors and sprinted towards the masked villain with her classmates, however they were all blown back when the masked villain snapped free out of his restraints.

Her eyes widened and without much thought, her hair shot forward wrapping around the arm of the masked villain that wasn't holding Shoto hostage.

"What the-" He gasped and tried to yank his arm free, but it was useless.

Leiko let out a battle cry and leaped towards the masked villain with her scissors. She was able to land a cut on his exposed neck, before he grabbed the back of her coat and held her up.

"I didn't think you would all come to attack me. It's unexpected..." He spoke and shook a struggling Leiko, "Especially your pitiful attempt, little girl."

Her purple eyes held a fire in them and reached upwards, aiming her the blades of her scissor downwards as she stabbed it into the large hand that was holding her hostage.

"AHHHHH!"

As she fell to the ground, she quickly snipped her hair, disconnecting it from the hair that's wrapped around the masked villain.

Leiko rolled to the side and pushed herself back on her feet. The now shoulder length hair grew rapidly in length as it shot towards the masked villain. The thick strands of hair wrapped around the masked villain, one around his neck and the other restraining his free arm.

She looked up and noticed a Katsuki flying towards them with one arm back as it charged up. She made sure to keep the villain in place as much as she could as Katsuki made a direct hit at the villain.

A grunt released from her lips as the masked villain tried pulling free from her grip. Katsuki landed next to her, before using his quirk to propel him again towards the enemy. This time his explosion missed as the villain was able to sway to the side.

Leiko's eyes widened and she let out a small scream as she was swung towards Katsuki by the masked villain swinging his trapped arm with a great amount of force.

Thinking quickly she seperated herself from her hair again, but it was pointless as she still smacked right into Katsuki knocking the two to the ground.

Katsuki growled, throwing the girl off him and stood up letting out quick breaths.

"It seems you are tired." The masked villain noticed and saw Leiko was in a similar state as well, "Both of you are. Then it's time to end this."

"Don't make me laugh!" Katsuki scoffed with a fierce grin on his face, "I'm barely getting started!"

Leiko stood up and narrowed her eyes at the masked villain, "You're going down, bastard." A fierce smirk curled on her lips, "I'm not done yet."

Katsuki charged towards the masked villian with a battle cry, as Leiko flinged her scissors towards the villain with thin strands of her hair attached to it.

'I can't light him on fire, while he still has Shoto hostage.' She kept her gaze focused as she maneuvered her scissors through the smoke screen that Katsuki created with his explosions.

"What the-?" Leiko gasped seeing flying out of the smoke screen with an unconscious Shoto in his grip.

Izuku skidded across the dirt, dropping Shoto to the ground as he aimed his finger at the villain, "Smash!"

The large blast of power was somehow deflected by the villain, as he stood his ground and crossed his arms in front of his face.

Seeing the plan slightly backfire, Leiko remembered her original plan and moved her scissors again this time her blades pierced through the material of the villain's outfit and into his biceps.

Ignoring the pained grunt that came from the villain, she quickly focused her attention on the thin strands on each scissor.

"Blaze!" She yelled and watched as the purple black flames erupted from the blades.

The masked villain began to scream in pain as the flames began to burn his body.

This was the perfect distraction for Katsuki to slide in front of the villain with a fully charged up blast.

"DIE!" He yelled, releasing a powerful explosion that sent the villain to a slab of stone that was covered with Minoru's balls.

Once she saw the villain couldn't break free from the sticky balls, Leiko let out an exhausted sigh and whispered under her breath, "Extinguish." She yanked her no longer flaming scissors back and slid them back into her coat pockets.

"He did it!" Minoru cheered, "The plan worked perfectly! Now he can't move!"

Tenya nodded with a proud smile, "Yes! He flew straight towards the spheres! Just as you planned Midoriya!"

Leiko looked over at Izuku a bit in awe, suddenly realizing how his plan all came together. She unintentionally followed his plan while she fought and now with her hair up her chin, she was ready to finish this villain off.

It seemed Katsuki had the same idea as he was also walking towards a stuck, wiggling, masked villain.

"Couldn't you have used your flame shit earlier?" He gruffed walking a bit ahead of her.

"Couldn't you have used that big explosion trick sooner?" She shot back with an exhausted glare.

"I-I can't move.." They heard the masked villain mutter as he wiggled harder.

Katsuki held a maniacal expression on his face, "Now it's time for the final touch!"

"W-Wait! I-I-..." the mask of the villain was ripped off, revealing a grinning All Might, "I AM HERE!"

"ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku and Katsuki exclaimed.

'What the fuck…' Leiko mouthed to herself as All Might let out a boisterous laugh.

"I wanted to make a surprise in which a villain appeared in the end." All Might explained his actions, "Well, the other day that happened, but you did a great job...I wouldn't expect anything less from the Hero course!" A drop of sweat rolled down his face at the dark looks his students were giving him, "That...I'm sorry."

"YOU WENT OVERBOARD, YOU MORON!" Denki, Eijiro, Hanta, and Katsuki raged.

"HOLD HIM DOWN AND STEP ON THIS BASTARD LIKE THE SHITTY BUG HE IS!" Leiko ordered and watched as Denki, Hanta, and Eijiro proceeded to do just that.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Katsuki questioned angrily at Leiko's side.

"I'm sorry!" All Might apologized weakly.

Izuku turned around and spotted a certain male student who finally woke up, "Todoroki!"

"Huh?!" Katsuki whirled around angrily, "You were in on the surprise?!"

Shoto looked down, "Sorry."

Leiko glared at All Might, "How dare you make the ikemen of our class go through that!"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't serious." All Might apologized with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Midoriya injured his finger!" Tenya pointed out, "Don't you think that's a bad image for the school?!"

"Don't do it again!" Ochako scolded and turned her attention to the broccoli haired male, "Right, Deku?"

Izuku fell onto his butt with a relieved expression on his face, "Well, I'm glad it was just a surprise."

"Young Midoriya…" All Might smiled gratefully.

"DON'T GO AND SAY YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

"YEAH YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK YET ALL MIGHT!"

Leiko got a cruel mischievous grin on her face as she pointed down at All Might, "EVERYONE! LET'S GIVE HIM A TASTE OF PAYBACK FOR WHAT HE PUT US THROUGH!"

"YEAH!"

"Please...young ones...I'M SORRY!"

End of Chapter 9


End file.
